Rules of Engagement
by Sincerly Juicy
Summary: House and Cameron were the couple no one thought could work. Now they are happily engaged and have set a date to get married. The road to the alter is filled with tragedy. New Author Letter Chap 12 Sequel to It Doesn't Hurt To Love
1. Destiny

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter One:Destiny**

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "It Doesn't Hurt to Love". I recommend you read it first, before you begin this lovely story. I do have to note that this is a more well written piece then the first. For those who have read the first story, welcome back! Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks a million to my beta reader: ilovetuesdays

* * *

Their breathing was in rhythm. Every breath she took coincided with his. Cameron's naked body rested on top of him. House wasn't awake yet, but she was tangled up in him, her arms gripping his body. She never wanted to let go, not in a million years. She wanted to protect him from the cold and cruel world. She longed to make sure he would never feel anguish again. Numb his pain. Fantasy turned into reality.

Some things are beyond your control. Love is one of those things.

Had she really fallen for him that quickly? At that moment, Cameron vowed to do all she could do to all she could for her fiancé. He wasn't a charity case, he was her true love.

She rolled off of him, and when she hit the mattress her movement it caused a ripple effect across the bed. Feeling the impact, House woke up. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms to the ceiling. Glancing at Cameron, he saw that her eyes were locked on his.

"You _really_ have to stop starring at me like that. Did I sprout another head or something?" he asked, looking confused.

"Good morning to you too," She laughed, "And I can't help it, you're just too irresistible."

Cameron leaned over to give him a quick peck, which turned into a full lip lock. She savored the flavor of the inside of his mouth, and he felt the same for her. He rolled on top of her, deepening the kiss. Placing his hand on her chest, he hinted that he wanted to go further. She kissed him once more and squirmed out from under him.

"It's noon, I don't want to spend the whole day in bed. You didn't have enough last night?"

"Nothing wrong with a little afternoon delight," he laughed. "It's a song you know—"

"—A bad song. I would love to have sex with you all day, but that isn't happening," She said as picked up her pajamas off the floor.

"Should I be flattered or offended?" He popped two Vicodin in his mouth. He needed them after certain strenuous activities wore him out, after all.

Cameron changed the subject, "You know, you didn't have to spend so much money on buying me a ring. I have never seen one this big in person."

"I didn't pay for it. I scored free prescription drugs for the jewelry store owner and in exchange, I got the ring."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no," He could help but let out a mischievous smile.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," She sat on the side of the bed next to him and stared at her ring, "You don't understand how happy I am that I met you. That I fell in love with you."

"Come on, Cameron, you know how much I hate that mushy crap, which you, incidentally, love talking about." House said as he threw on some clothes.

"Then why did you propose to me?"

He rubbed her back with his hand, "Because I love you," he paused, "And you have a fantastic ass!"

"You're a real romantic," she said, laughing.

"Not to mention I'm also handsome, charming, funny, and an intellectual. You're getting the total package here."

"You forgot to say narcissistic," she smiled at him, then got up and walked out the bedroom. Like a duckling following the mother duck, he got up and followed her. She started the coffee as he picked up and skimmed through the local paper. Flipping through the pages he found a headline which caught his eye.

"Edward Vogler sentenced five months in prison for fraud," he read aloud.

"Oh my god," she grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"CEO of a multi-million dollar company gets put in a minimum security prison for fraud. Looks like he's the the next Martha Stewart; only bigger and much less inclined to make me an apple pie. Do you think he will get put in an all female prison? That would be something," House laughed.

"I don't think so. You should be happy, now he won't come back to haunt you," She raised her eyebrows and gave the paper back to him.

"Believe me, I'm ecstatic! What's for lunch? I'm starving."

"Leftovers from a couple days ago. Can you heat them up all by yourself? I have a few phone calls to make," She picked up the phone and started to dial, much to his dismay.

"Who are you calling?"

"First Lisa, then everyone else I know. I have to spread the good news."

"No you don't," House said as he seized the phone from her.

She attempted to get it back, "Getting engaged to you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. How do you not expect me to tell everyone? Hell, I want to go up on the roof and scream on the top of my lungs that we are engaged, but you be thankful that I'm not fond of heights."

"You tell Cuddy, you might as well go up on the roof. They'll all find out. Chase, Foreman…"

"Why, don't you want them to find out?"

"I don't like them. They are both equally damaging to my eyes as well as my brain.

"Thats not very nice to say," she made another desperate attempt for the phone, "We're inviting them to the wedding if you like it or not."

"You just keep pushing it don't you?" He raised the phone above his head, out of her reach. She jumped for it, but with no success. Then, she got an idea. With a grin on her face, she grabbed his cane right from under him and dashed off into the hallway, looking for a place to hide.

"You're holding my cane ransom for the phone? That's pathetic. You can be such a—"

"—Such a what?" she yelled from the other room.

"Butt hole" He limped over to the couch, a little slower than usual without the help of the cane, and sat down. She expected him to try to find her, but he didn't. After five minutes, she came out of hiding and joined him on the couch.

"I don't associate with people who steal canes from cripples," He pouted.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to win over your forgiveness?" She said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone of voice.

He thought about it for awhile, "Two things. First, I expect you to perform a full repeat of last night later. The sex part, at least."

"Is that all you think about? Sex?"

"Sex and Vicodin. You should know that by now," he smirked. "Second you have to promise no phone calls, emails, text messages, or letters to anyone tonight. You can call them tomorrow. Tonight, I just want it to be you and me. I would hate to be bombarded with phone calls from our…admiring and jealous public. They will find out sooner or later."

"Deal," she said as she extended her arm. He shook it firmly. When she let go, he unexpectedly threw a pillow at her. She quickly grabbed another pillow and bashed him over the head. They were caught in the heat of another play fight.

Destiny is a strange thing; it's inevitable, we can't change it. We just have to take it as it comes.

From the outside, their relationship was odd: she was a young, attractive doctor who fell in love with her older, limping boss. Yet, it was their destiny to be together. Their engagement was just validation of that fact and the beginning of life to come.


	2. Invitation Only

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter two-Invitation Only**

_Author's Note-I am happy to see some of my regular reviewers from the prequel are reviewing, but I don't see much new guys/girls! I would think this fic woud get more readers then the first.. but that isn't happening. I can't complain though. Please read and review! It takes less then a minute but means the world to authors like me!_

_EDITED: August 10, 2005_

* * *

"We're engaged," Cameron announced over the phone.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" squealed Cuddy from the other end, pretending like she didn't know that was going to happen.

"I'm so happy, I don't even know what to do with myself."

"What you should do is start thinking about the wedding. I don't know, maybe _plan_ the thing."

"You're right. We haven't discussed anything yet. The date, the place, the time…" she said in a worried tone.

"Don't get stressed about it now. You're not getting married next week. So, when would you want it?"

"Well, having it on our one year anniversary would be cute. That's in March."

"Ekk. The weather in March is…well, cold."

"But a summer wedding is so ordinary."

"And a non-ordinary couple should have a non-ordinary wedding," Cuddy snickered.

Cameron chose not to comment on that, "I've always liked spring weddings."

"March is spring. Well, some of it, anyway."

"I meant like April or May."

"That sounds fine."

"There's so much more to do, though. I have to start thinking up the guest list and picking the bridesmaids…speaking of which, how would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Ally, you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. You're my closest female friend."

"Well, I would love to. I think you should talk it over with your new _fiancé_," she said, and Cameron grinned at the word 'fiancé', liking the way it sounded.

"It's my decision, not his. Oh, speak of the devil, he just woke up."

"It's almost noon. Talk about a late sleeper."

"Let's just say we had a long night."

Cuddy laughed. "Spare me the details, please."

House was now walking into the living room in just his boxers and a pair of pants on loosely over them. Cameron was stretched out across the couch with her ear glued to the phone. He rolled his eyes and tried to take the phone from her. After much protest on her behalf, he managed to wrench it from her grasp.

"Hello Doctor Cuddy!" House said into the phone while fighting off Cameron, who struggled for the phone.

"Hello Doctor House!" She replied, rather sarcastically.

"I would appreciate you promptly ending this conversation in exactly ten seconds."

"Ha! You're the one ordering me around! Are you forgetting that I have authority over you?"

"Only when I'm at the hospital. In my own home, I'm a free man. Not that it matters, because I rarely listen to you there, here, or anywhere."

"Be nice, you owe me for my advice."

"Hey, that rhymes! Catchy, yet vindictive! No one ever told me that Dr. Phil charges for advice. What a rip off! I never even asked for it."

"Put Ally back on the phone."

"Fine," House gave up on the argument, "The countdown is starting now," he reminded her as he handed the phone to a still fighting Cameron.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I am afraid I'll get beaten with a cane if I don't hang up soon," she said, laughing.

"Six...five...four..." He shouted into the phone for Cuddy to hear.

"If he touches you he will have to answer to me. And the clinic, if you know what I mean."

"Three…two..."

"Goodbye!" The two friends said at the same time before hanging up.

Cameron put the phone down on a table and turned to House, "You're very controlling. You don't own me, Gregory House."

"Yes, this is true, but I _do_ own the phone, and therefore have to pay part of the phone bill."

"I don't talk to her that much."

"You talk to her more than me."

"That's not the least bit true! I'm sensing a bit of jealousy."

"At least she isn't a guy. Then I would be sensing an affair," he paused. "You're not gay, are you? Because now would be a good time to tell me."

"Lisa is simply a friend," she started to laugh. "Well after last night, you might've just turned me gay."

"Ouch!" House threw his cane at her, Cameron caught it one handed, "you really know how to hurt a guy, don't you?"

"I was kidding. No need to get defensive."

"So, I am defensive _and_ controlling. Hmm..."

"But you are also sexy, funny, smart, not to mention a good kisser," She gave him a peck on the lips, "Let's go to the Street Side Cafe for lunch. We need to discuss the wedding."

"Let me put on a shirt and get my shoes on. And you're not going out in that top."

Cameron looked at her shirt and then at him, unable to find anything wrong with it, "Why not?"

"It's incredibly low-cut," He couldn't help but stare at her chest while he was talking. "We're engaged now. When you said yes, you agreed that that cleavage is for my eyes only."

"Fine, I'll throw on a jacket," she muttered, walking to the closet.

"Throw on two!" he called after her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they sat at a table picking at their food. Her ring glistened on her finger. It was a reminder how much she loved him. Not that she needed it, of course, but nice to have. It was also a reminder to any wandering male eyes: back the fuck off. She hoped a guy in the corner might take this message to heart; he seemed to be in his mid-forties and he corner couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Before, she'd gotten used to guys' staring and never thought anything of it. But now that she was with House she felt violated. Like they were visually undressing her.

"When do you think we should have the wedding?" Cameron said loudly, glancing across the room. The guy was now reading the paper. _Good, keep your eyes off me you pervert. _

"I was thinking maybe a Saturday in May."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. When we get home we'll look at the calendar for an exact date."

"How many people should we invite?"

"I like big weddings, but I don't want to have one. They're too much trouble. I think a moderate size would be best."

He laughed, "You don't think I have many friends, do you?"

"I don't know, _do_ you have many friends?" Cameron asked rhetorically, "But I've got lots of them. I still don't think a big wedding is worth the trouble. We're both doctors with very busy lives."

"That's the excuse I used to use. Now I just admit that I have no people skills."

"You are so hard on yourself. You do have people skills, it just takes a little work to get you to put down the rocket launchers and open up. You are a great guy, I know that for a fact."

"Rest assured that I will change my ways," he assured her, waving an arm flamboyantly.

"Really?"

"No!"

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you happen to have a piece of paper and a pen that I can use?" Cameron asked a waitress. She nodded and walked behind the counter. House gave Cameron a confused look.

"We're going to start making an invite list." She said just as the waitress handed her paper and a pen, "Thank you very much. And can you wrap our food up?"

"Wilson and his wife."

"How did I know?" She said as she wrote down their names. "You tell Wilson we're engaged?"

"Not yet. Maybe when the phone is free."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my parents wish us the best."

"When did you talk to them?"

"This morning, I woke up at around nine and was on the phone until you got up," House rolled his eyes, but Cameron continued talking, "They said they got the pictures and they want us to have dinner with them on Thanksgiving."

"Great: another thing to worry about."

"They'll love you, I know they will."

"We're getting off topic here. Go back to your list there."

"OK. Lisa Cuddy and Luke Anderson. Chase—"

"—and Foreman are not coming," House finished for her.

"Yes they are, and that's final. I like them both."

"Why don't you marry one of them then?"

"Because my heart belongs to you," she smiled. She wrote down Chase's name on the list. "Do you think he will bring a date?"

"He'll probably bring some prostitute. Foreman as well. They get the package deal: rent one, get the other half off."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. She scribbled Foreman and Chase's names down, then thought of more people to invite, "Brenda the nurse, Carl in bookkeeping…"

"His name is Kevin."

"No, it isn't. Where'd you get Kevin from?"

House let out a stern laugh, "Never mind."

House's eyes began to get progressively wider with worry as she wrote down most of the hospital, including few of their previous patients.

"What about Stacy?"

"Stacy who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Stacy your lawyer. Your ex-girlfriend."

"Now that rings a bell," he took a sip of his water. "Having her there would be awkward."

"We're inviting most of the hospital, it would be rude not to invite her."

"Well then, let's be rude."

"I don't think she will come anyway."

"So lets invite her and pray that she doesn't show up."

"That sounds like a plan" Cameron said. She wrote down Stacy and Mark on the list. Then she began to list her family. She had _a lot_ of relatives.

"You're inviting all of Minnesota or just your family?"

"I have a lot of aunts and uncles. You'll meet most of them at Thanksgiving."

"Oh, goody."

"You have any family?" She snickered.

He was silent for about twenty seconds. He made a face, then started to shoot off names, "My bother Ryan House, his wife Susan, my parenyd, my aunt Joan, my uncle Rich..." The list went on and on. His family wasn't as long as hers, but it wasn't tiny. Cameron scribbled furiously to keep up with him.

"You know I am going to have to meet your parents one day."

"You'll meet them at the wedding."

"I think that would be awkward." she said "Maybe we can visit them sometime or they could come to Princeton."

"Maybe, just maybe." He grabbed the sheet and tallied up the names. Over sixty guests.

"Just the right size," Cameron said, looking proudly at the paper.

"I think it is. Of course, we'll have to make some reductions and additions."

"Now we have to talk about where."

"Let's wait until we get home. We've spent enough time in this stuffy place," He got up from his chair and helped her up as well. His arm wrapped around her waist as they walked out the door, and all of a sudden reality hit him. _They were actually getting married. Holy shit. _

_

* * *

Read and Review! Please! Just a reminder my beta was ilovetuesday. As always she does a wonderful job correcting my boo boos._


	3. Be my Escape

**Rules of Engagement**

**Chapter Three-Be my Escape**

_Author's Note- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter has a bit more action than the other two, so enjoy._

* * *

They had exactly thirty minutes to get to work. House was already dressed, but much to his dismay, Cameron was still in the shower. Frustrated, he moved to the bathroom and flung open the shower curtain. He didn't care that she was naked. Why should he? It wasn't like he'd never seen her naked before. Still, Cameron looked at him in disgust.

"I am leaving for work in ten minutes. Whether or not you're in the car with me is entirely up to you. Hurry the hell up!" He yelled, closing the curtain.

"Sorry, I slept late. I'll be out in just a minute."

He limped towards the bathroom door and almost tripped on an empty shampoo bottle, "I would appreciate you not throwing your hair care products on the floor. Well, I'd prefer it if they weren't here at all…" he picked up the bottle, "Herbal Essences, huh? How come you're not moaning in pleasure like that woman in the commercial?"

"Well, because only_ you_ can give me that much pleasure," She said, peeking her head out of the shower, smiling.

He laughed to himself, "Please don't get me too excited. Then I'll have to join you in there and we'll never get to work."

She stopped the running water and stepped out of the shower, onto the wet floor, "I'm sure you can control yourself," she said as he handed her a towel, "Thanks."

"You have ten minutes to get yourself dressed and any do all those other 'woman' things you always do in the mornings."

"Do my hair, put on my make-up, and get dressed in only ten minutes. I don't think that's possible."

"Well then, you better start now then. Try for a personal best; I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

It took her sixteen minutes to get dressed. He would have left without her six minutes ago, but he was feeling unusually generous today. The drive usually took less than fifteen minutes, so if they hurried they would probably make it in time. House drove at his normal speed: fast. Everything was going according to plan, they were going to make it, until they pulled off the parkway. Traffic was backed up all the way through town. House let out a big sigh. A police officer riding a motorcycle came into view. He quickly lowered the window.

"We have to get to work. What the hell happened?" He shouted out the window.

"An illegal protest is underway on Main Street by the campus, blocking the traffic. We can't let anyone through."

"You're a cop, you've got a gun. Shoot 'em!" House felt Cameron slap his arm.

The policeman didn't seem aggravated, "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Let me assure you we are doing the best we can."

"Can't you somehow let us through? We're both doctors a PPTH. We have lives to save!"

"There is nothing I can do."

House opened his mouth to argue but Cameron covered his mouth. "Thank you officer," she said as she raised the driver side window, "I guess we'll be stuck here for a while."

"I guess so. I'll call Cuddy and tell her we're stuck in traffic," House flipped out his cell phone and dialed her office number. It was scary, but he knew it by heart.

"Cuddy, my buddy!" He said cheerfully into the phone. Cameron couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, House?" She didn't seem amused.

"It seems Cameron and I are stuck in traffic. Some stupid protest on Main. Doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

"None of your staff are here yet and you have a patient. She is stable but I need you pronto. Where are you?"

"Grand Street."

"Find a parking spot. You're walking."

"_What!" _He yelled, "It's…like…ten blocks."

"Good thing you always wear those stupid running shoes."

"But I'm a cripple—"

"—who is capable of walking. See you in fifteen minutes at the latest," with that, Cuddy hung up the phone. He moaned as he pulled his car over to the side of the road. After handing him his cane, Cameron got out of the car after him. He wasn't in a good mood as he popped a Vicodin and started walking.

"Come on, I don't mind walking. Its good exercise," she reached for his hand and held it tight.

"Does it look like I need the exercise? You'll still love me if I become fat, right?" he asked playfully.

"Of course I would. But I have a feeling you're never going to become fat. Now _me_ on the other hand…"

"You? You're kidding me right? You weigh, like, what? A hundred pounds?"

"I gained a couple pounds in the last few months."

"You can't tell the least bit. Gaining a few pounds will do you some good anyway. Don't you go anorexic on me."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"Nope. Scout's honor," he held up two fingers in Girl Scout fashion.

"You were in scouts?" She said laughing.

"So what if I was? I scored free cookies," They walked into the middle of town. Luckily for them, they were now surrounded by stores. Cameron just loved window shopping. Well, she loved any shopping. When she would try to stop and look, House would get annoyed and remind her of all the dying people. That didn't stop her, though, when she caught sight of a real estate office. For some reason, it intrigued her. In the window was a poster for a beautiful two story colonial house just outside of Princeton.

"Greggy, one day I think we should buy a house," she smiled, using the nickname, knowing it annoyed him.

"For God's sake, what did I tell you about calling me Greggy? We're going to be late and I don't want to deal with Cuddy," He tugged on her arm, pulling here away.

She gave in and continued walking, "But wouldn't it be lovely living in a house of our very own?"

"Yes it would. But not now. Maybe after the wedding; we've got enough to deal with right now without a house," he looked up at the street sign, "Main Street. Oh goody, only three blocks to go."

"We should start saving then. When I get the chance, I'll go to the bank later and merge our accounts like we talked about."

"Alright, I'll play along. What kind of house are you interested in?"

"Something nice sized. Nothing extravagantly big, though. Maybe one of those houses just outside of town…"

"You want to live in total suburbia?"

"It's not that bad out there."

"Come on, Cameron. We'll be living a Desperate Housewives' kind of life."

"I don't think you'd mind that. There is a lot of sex on that show."

"That's the only reason I watch it, other than the fact that you force me. Hey, we can role-play! You can be that hot model," his happy expression quickly changed. "You're not screwing the gardener, are you?"

"We don't have a gardener."

"If we move out to suburbia we will. I know I am _not_ mowing the lawn," He laughed.

* * *

It took them twenty minutes and two Vicodin to walk to the hospital. When they arrived, Cuddy was waiting for them. House was expecting a scolding but surprisingly Cuddy had a smile on her face.

"Let me see the ring!" Cameron eagerly extended her hand. Cuddy looked impressed, "It's so beautiful! I am so happy for you Ally."

"Thank you so much," she said, leaning forward for a hug. House scrunched up his face in disgust.

Cuddy threw a file at him. She would have hugged him also if he wasn't such an ass, "You may have a good taste in engagement rings, House, but you still have to get to work"

"I'm in a good mood today, so I'll take that as a compliment," House gave Cameron a quick kiss on the cheek and walked briskly towards the elevator. House enjoyed the loneliness inside of it. He knew that once the word got out about their engagement it would be hard to find a moment of peace. Everyone would ask so many questions.

He was right. His alone time quickly ended when the elevator doors opened. There stood Wilson with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what I got?" Wilson eagerly asked.

"An STD? I told you not to sleep with those nurses without using protection. Tsk, tsk," House chastised, walking right past his friend and around the corner to his office. Wilson followed closely behind. Obviously he didn't take the hint.

"Two box seat tickets to the Yankees game. In New York. I know you don't like the Yankees, but it will be a good game. Any plans Friday night?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask my fiancé," as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to yank them back in.

"Your _fiancé_?" Wilson echoed.

_Shit. _"You have a hearing problem?" House stepped into his office. Wilson did what he wasn't hoping for, he followed.

"I don't think so. That's not the point. You proposed to her?" He asked. House gave no reply, "Congratulations!" Wilson gave his friend a hug. House was appalled, and made a face, but he didn't back off.

"When's the wedding?"

"May 20th. What is it with you people and all these questions?" House snapped.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would start showing interest in women, let alone be engaged."

"That's a real confidence raiser."

"You're not giving me a straight answer."

"Do I ever?"

"No…"

"Then why start now? Now excuse me, I have sick people to treat," He grabbed his coffee mug and walked out the door. When he arrived in the briefing room, he found all three ducklings discussing the case, "Can't you wait for me? Jesus, I was just getting my coffee mug."

Chase was the first to speak, "We can't agree on a diagnosis."

"That's why I'm here." He began to read from the file, "Denise Rivers. 21-year-old female. Suffering from extreme dizzy spells, headaches, and an irregular heartbeat."

"A brain tumor. It would explain the dizzy spells and headaches," Foreman said.

"But not the irregular heartbeat." Cameron argued.

"Anemia." Chase muttered out.

"Which headaches aren't a symptom of..." countered Foreman.

"Its white board time!" House said as he limped without his cane, to the board. Grabbing a red marker he wrote 'Anemia' and 'Brain Tumors'.

"Maybe wrongful use of a medication. An overdose?" Chase said.

"Alright, good. Anything else we can think of that would cause at least two of the symptoms?" All three of the ducklings shook their heads. "Then let's pick a diagnosis and get the girl in treatment."

"We can rule out the medication because nothing came up on her test results." Foreman said.

"The tests results aren't always right," Chase debated.

"And neither are your ideas, we still listen to them anyway," Foreman snapped.

House cracked a small smile, "I second that."

Chase gave him a bewildered look, "What, that the test results could be incorrect?"

"No, that your ideas are mostly wrong."

"Before she checked in to the hospital she was out drinking at a bar. Alcohol poisoning would explain the palpitations," Foreman said.

"And we have a diagnosis! Schedule her for a CT scan," House said as he erased 'Medication Abuse' and 'Anemia' from the whiteboard.

"Oh no we don't," Cameron said "She just started to drink so that rules out long term drinking, which is the only way palpitations can develop because of alcohol," She got up and ripped the marker out of House's hand, ignoring the look on his face, and rewrote 'Anemia'. _That _was when both Chase and Foreman noticed the huge rock on her ring finger._ Oh my god, they got engaged!_

However, Cameron didn't notice this, "We'll run some tests to check her CBC count."

"Then what would explain the headaches?" House asked.

"Stress or a toothache. From the condition of her teeth I can tell she hasn't been to a dentist in years."

"Alright. First, take some blood and run it over to the lab. Then schedule her for that CT scan." he said.

Three different voices spoke simultaneously, "CT scan?"

"You all call yourselves doctors. Pfft! If it is anemia then you need to find the underlying cause. Therefore, you need a CT scan," House looked at the clock. _Fuck, _"Looks like I have clinic duty. Page me when the test results come back or something exciting happens. Or not."

* * *

Cameron and Chase stood side by side in the lab, watching the blood they'd taken shake back and forth in the mixer, the first test underway.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" she said confused.

"About your engagement to our _boss_."

"I didn't know it concerned you."

They were silent for a few minutes. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to marry him?"

"I am one hundred percent sure. Why are you asking?"

"Come on, Cameron, be honest, he's a bastard. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm your friend—"

"A friend of mine would have faith that I know what I'm doing," she argued.

They were silent for about a minute. Without thinking, Chase opened up his mouth, "How much longer until he gets tired of you? Cheats on you? Trades you in for someone new?"_ Shit! I shouldn't have said that, _"I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking."_ Nice, the icing on the cake. _

Cameron wanted to slap him right then in there. For the sake of her sanity, she just took a deep breath, "Get something straight. You think you know me, but you don't. And you sure as hell don't know him. Don't you ever make assumptions about someone who you know nothing about. He isn't the misanthropic bastard he appears to be. I know that for a fact," Right on time, the lab results printed out. In anger she ripped them out and headed for the door. She couldn't help but yell, "_Fuck you Chase_!"

* * *

After reviewing the test results, Denise Rivers was diagnosed with anemia. The CT scan also showed the source for her blood problems, which was a small tumor in her colon. House happily handed Wilson her file; she wasn't his problem anymore. He'd done his job. Now he could go home, as soon as he located Cameron. He found her in her office, with the lights off._ Oh, crap. Just what she needs, drama. _He hated seeing her upset more then anything else.

"What is the matter? Foreman hit on you? Or was it Chase? I'll kick their ass for you," He asked.

"Chase."

"I told you, anything that comes out of his mouth is complete shit. Come on, we'll talk about it on the way home. Cuddy offered to drive us to the car. Normally I would refuse, but I don't want to walk."

"Let me get my things."

* * *

They met up with Cuddy at the clinic, and began walking to her car.

"Shotgun!" House yelled obnoxiously.

"That seat is reserved for my stuff. Sit in the back with your fiancé," Cuddy said as she put the car in drive.

"Thanks again for the ride, Lisa." Cameron said.

"You're welcome. I was the one who made you walk in the first place, so I guess I owe it to you to drive you back to your car."

"You sure do. Let's get back to the apartment. Anyone else in the mood for a threesome?" House asked hopefully.

Both Cuddy and Cameron were stunned. They were sure any man in his position would be thinking it, but only House had the balls to say it. When it all settled Cameron slapped him in the arm and Cuddy flashed him a dirty look.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he laughed. The rest of the ride was silent for a reason. Cuddy drove as fast as she could to Grand Street.

"Always a pleasure, Cuddy!" House said as he helped Cameron out of the car.

She put her hand on her head. "I need some Advil."

"And probably a nice cold shower as well."

"You really don't know when to stop talking," she shook her head, "Have a safe ride home."

* * *

"Greg, you are truly embarrassing," Cameron said as they began the drive home.

"I was kidding. You guys can't take a joke. Speaking of jokes, tell me what happened with Chase."

"He asked me if I knew what I was doing. Then he asked how long it was going to be before you got tired of me and leave."

House gripped the steering wheel tightly, "That mother fucker. What did you say?"

Cameron just shrugged. She wasn't about to let Chase get the best of her, "I told him that he had no right to say that. I know you would never do that to me. So, I told him to fuck off."

"Nice. I'd never leave you, and if that British bastard can't see that, that's too bad."

"Australian."

"I don't care," he sighed, "I guess that removes him from the invite list."

"I guess so. Although I didn't want to ruin our friendship quite like that."

"He doesn't deserve to have a friend like you if he says things like that. You're too good for him," They reached their apartment building, but House kept driving down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where we can get away from all this drama. God knows we both need it."

* * *

He parked the car on top of McAuthor hill. Every one of Princeton's thirty thousand residents was familiar with its breathtaking views of the city. Luckily for Cameron and House, they came just in time to catch the sunset. They got out from the car and sat at the edge of the hill on the grass. She wrapped her arms around him, and as they watched the sun set, her troubles seemed to fade away. She forgot about how she lost one of her friends earlier that afternoon. She forgot about the upcoming months or strenuous wedding planning. House was her distraction from her troubles.

**"Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape." - **'Be my escape' by Relient K


	4. Obsessive

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**ChapterFour: Obsessive**

_Author's note: Love all the reviews!_ _To __irock708__and other loyal readers, you will have your fill of pregnancy in later chapters, don't you worry! I am not telling you anymore, I would hate to ruin the surprise.. _

_EDITED_:_ I had to edit this chapter as well as chapter two because of some new information I have recieved about House's parents. I have decided to be true to the script and change somethings(SPOILER-->) "Meet the parents: John, "mid-sixties", very_ _tall, career marine. Blythe, "the same age as her husband", attractive, very well dressed." -amysusanne a tvwp. They make their appearence in the fifth episode( --END OF SPOILER)_

_with that said, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Jimmy, you are one of the slowest drivers I have ever seen. We should have been here an hour ago," House snapped as they rode up the escalator.

"Not everyone drives a constant seventy miles per hour like you do."

"They should, you get places faster," they walked toward their seats, and as soon as they sat down, House spotted a hotdog vendor. He lifted himself up, "I'll be right back. I'm starving."

"Didn't Allison feed you before you went out?"

"She's my fiancé, not my mother. Unlike you, I don't enslave my lover to cook, clean, and iron for me. "

Wilson didn't respond. Being best friends with House for many years, he knew that it was best to let him get the last word in.

Meanwhile, Cameron had just begun to take a long-delayed nap. The phone began to ring just as she closed her eyes. It had been a stressful day at the hospital, and she just wanted to take a relaxing nap. She decided to ignore it, but the phone kept ringing. It rang about eight times before Cameron rolled herself off the couch.

"Hello?" Cameron said, irritated.

"Who is this?" A female voice asked.

"This is Allison."

"Oh, you're his girlfriend. Well, it's nice to actually speak to you. I have heard enough about you, after all. Not from Greg directly because I never hear from him. He can be very stubborn."

Cameron was confused, "May I ask who this is?"

"I would think you would have caller ID. Well, never mind, because if you did, he'd never answer my calls," she laughed. "I'm Greg's mother."

"Why hello, Mrs. House," Cameron replied, now very interested.

"Call me Blythe. Mrs. House makes me sound old. Even though I am, I don't like to feel that way."

"Well, Blythe, Greg's at a baseball game with his friend. He'll be back later tonight."

"He leaves you all alone on a Friday night? He wouldn't exactly qualify for boyfriend-of-the-year award, now would he?" She laughed.

"No he wouldn't. At least not for boyfriend, anyway," she paused, contemplating whether she should say anything, because the woman obviously hadn't a clue, "Mainly because he's my fiancé now."

BlytheHouse was silent for a while, digesting the idea. She was used to surprises, not quite like this though, "Wow, congratulations. Welcome to the family!" she said contently.

"Thank you very much. The wedding is planned for May 20th. Of course you can expect an invitation."

"I'll definitely mark the date on my calendar. Well, then, tell me more about yourself. It makes sense that I should know a bit about you, considering you're marrying my son."

Wow, this was a little awkward. She was marrying House, and the woman didn't even know anything substantial about her. Regardless, Cameron spoke, "Sure. My full name is Allison Cameron, but you probably know that already. I am an immunologist and work with Greg in diagnostics. I'm thirty years old and love your son very much."

"That's good to hear. Have you ever been married before?"

_Oh course she has to ask that,. _"Yes, when I was twenty one I married a close friend of mine."

"What ever happened?"

"He died of cancer."

"I'm sorry. Did you know he was dying when you married him?"

"Yes..."

She was a bit puzzled. "Well, it was your decision and I'll have to respect that. Marriage is for life, his just ended sooner," she said in a stern voice. "Just for clarification, you're marrying Greg for the _right_ reasons right?"

"I am marrying him because I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. If that is what you classify as the right reasons, then I guess I am."

"Sorry if this feels like an interrogation."

"It's alright," Cameron lied.

"You guys should come up to visit sometime."

"That would be nice."

"How about Thanksgiving?"

"Oh…I'm sorry. We're going to my parent's house in Minnesota for Thanksgiving."

"Well, then you can come to our Christmas Eve party."

"Tell you what, I'll talk it over with Greg and we'll get back to you."

"Sounds good. I have to go now, dinner is burning. It was nice talking to you."

"Same to you. Goodbye now," Cameron said just before she hung up. Well, she had finally talked to Greg's mother. The woman he talked so little about. Blythe seemed rather nice.Cameron just hoped that she wouldn't turn out to be the mother in law from hell.

* * *

It was the ninth inning. The score was tied four to four. Derek Jeter of the Yankees hit a pop fly into right field. It was an easy out, but to everyone's surprise the ball slipped out of the outfielder's glove. The happy runner rounded the bases as the fans booed, "Catch the fucking ball you piece of useless shit!" House yelled, "Game over! Another win for the Yankees"

"Watch your language. This is a family event," Wilson chided.

"Has that ever stopped me before? Come on, maybe if we hurry we can join the riot that is sure to happen in the parking lot," They got up from their seats and started walking.

"Does Allison like that violent quality in you?"

"I don't know. I'll ask her." House flipped out his phone and dialed her number. _Shit, it's busy,_ "That woman is on the phone constantly. I haven't been able to get in touch with her tonight."

"Greg, you've become_ obsessed_ with her."

"Yeah, completely. Checking up on her every once and a while is completely obsessive," he said sarcastically.

"You called her at least five times during the game."

"I was just going to tell her the score."

"Come on, be honest. Both of us know she could care less. She probably doesn't even know what an inning is. I think you just miss her."

"Oh look at that! Souvenirs," House made his way to the large stand.

"You're changing the subject."

"Wow, you're observant. You must be like some kind of _genius doctor _or something. Wait, I forgot, that's _my_ title."

"Damn, House, if your brain was as big as your ego, I wouldn't be surprised if you found the cure for cancer."

"Then, my friend, you would be out of a job, and I wouldn't want to do that to you," he looked around the stand, "What do you think Ally would like?"

"Obsessive," Wilson muttered rather loudly.

"I am not obsessive! It's just in the rules; you have to get your fiancé a gift whenever you go away, or in this case, go to a baseball game."

"What rules?"

"I would think you of all people would know this, since you've been married three times," he said in his usual sarcastic fashion, "It's just common sense. The rules of engagement, I guess."

"Did you get this off the Internet?"

"Nope. Now, she didn't ask me to bring her anything, but I can guarantee you she's expecting something. It's just how women work."

"Gregory House, expert on women. There's that ego again. Just because you found_ 'the one',_ or you think you have, doesn't mean you're hot stuff. Remember that."

House decided to ignore this, "Think she'd like a bobble head?"

"You know her better than I do" he sighed.

"A baseball hat. No, she doesn't wear hats. Maybe a shirt, but they all have Yankee signs on them!"

"Well, this _is _Yankee Stadium. What'd you expect?."

"That one's perfect," he said, pointing to a navy blue shirt which read in white letters 'My boyfriend went to a baseball game and all he got me was this lousy shirt.' He smirked and turned to the man at the counter, "I'll take that shirt in an adult small."

* * *

Cameron lay back down on the couch. She missed House, but on the other hand, she needed some alone time. Nestling her head into the pillow, she tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. It became apparent that something was missing. House had been gone for only three hours and she already felt uneasy about being alone. She couldn't help but feel pathetic. Was she turning being compulsive? She hoped not. The phone began to ring._ Maybe it's Greg, she thought excitedly. _This time it only had to ring once for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ally, it's Eric."

She couldn't help but feel disappointed, "Oh. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Lonely. House is out at a baseball game."

"I see. You're really falling for him, huh?"

"It's more like I already fell and I can't get up. It's pathetic.

"No it's not, you're in love. I don't know _why _you're in love with House, but I gave up trying to figure that out a long time ago."

"Yeah, thanks," she sighed, "He's my better half. Well…my more arrogant, sarcastic half."

"That's good…Hey, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, I'm all ears. I need something to take my mind off the fact that the house is empty, anyway."

"It's about Chase."

"Did he tell you to call me?"

"Nope, I'm doing this on my own free will. He was just trying to be your friend."

"By aimlessly and rudely insulting both myself and my fiancé? Call me old-fashioned, but I don't think that classifies as an act of friendship."

"He thinks he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't. I'm not defending what he did, it was stupid, but I think you should lighten up on him."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been rude to him."

"Today at lunch when he sat down with us, you picked up your food and left."

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"And you took your food with you?" he asked skeptically, "You don't have to be friends with him, I'm just asking you to forgive him."

"I might be able to forgive, but not forget."

"That's all I'm asking."

"You don't feel the same way as him, do you?"

"I tried to figure you two out, but then decided not to waste my energy. I respect you both, and I have faith that you know what you're doing."

"Thanks, Eric."

"Well, I have to get going. Try to get some sleep tonight. I bet you're already stressing over the wedding."

"Not as much as I should. Luckily I have some time. Eight whole months. But I am tired, so I'll go too. Nice talking to you," As soon as Cameron hung up the phone she heard the door unlock. She eagerly rose from her seat.

House had barely walked through the door before he was greeted with a hug and a happy Cameron.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, trying (and failing) to mask the fact that she was ecstatic to see him again, even if it had only been a few hours.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, "The Yankees won."

"That's good."

"Are you kidding me? It's horrible. Now they're in first place."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about. Baseball's never been my thing anyway."

"That's fine. I got you something," He reached in a plastic bag and tossed a shirt at her.

"My boyfriend went to a baseball game and all he got me was this lousy t-shirt," she read, "That's so sweet. Weird, but sweet. Thank you so much!"

He gave her a small smirk, "I know I'm technically your fiancé, but that's all they had," He popped some Vicodin in his mouth, "And as much as I'd love to throw you in the bedroom and have my way with you right now, I'm tired. Do you mind if we just sleep tonight?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I had a long day, too" She pulled her shirt over her tank top. House sneered at her.

"Talking on the phone sure is an exhausting exercise."

"How did you know I was on the phone?"

_Because I called you about ten times and all I got was a busy signal, _"It's what I can expect of you."

"Guess who I talked to?"

"Cuddy? She still traumatized over the threesome comment?"

"Nope, even though she probably still is. I talked to Foreman and more importantly, your mother."

The sneer faded and his jaw dropped, "You talked to my mother?"

"Yes, she seemed nice."

"She's not the one you have to worry about."

"Let me guess, your father is a real bastard?"

"That's an understatement."

"Now I know where you get it from," she smiled. "I'm surprised she didn't know we were engaged," House looked away when she said this, "I had to break the news to her."

"How'd she take it?"

"Fine. She invited us to a party Christmas Eve, so I guess I won her over."

"Damn! Now we can't say we didn't know about the party" he said, looking disappointed.

"It'll be fun."

"Oh no, it won't. We're not—"

"We're going. No, if, ands, or buts. I have to meet your family sooner or later."

"No, _really_, you don't."

"House, I don't want to argue right now, I'm too tired," She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to bed. Neither of them bothering with changing their clothes, they just collapsed into bed. She wrapped her arms around him and curled up close to him.

"You just love to cuddle, don't you? It's like I'm some kind of stuffed animal. Cameron, I think Mr. Huffles is jealous."

"I can't help it, you're my Greggy bear."

"Greggy bear? Now we've moved on from 'Greggy,' which was horrifying all on its own, to _Greggy bear? _Seriously—"

"I missed you," she blurted out.

He shifted for a moment before kissing her forehead and reciprocating, "I missed you too." Sometimes, he couldn't help but be a softy around her. It was annoying.

"I love you. Good night, Greggy bear."

"Cameron, come on. I want to keep some of my dignity intact. I prefer Greggy to _that_. Greg would actually be best—"

"Just go to sleep," Cameron said, frustrated, and for the third time tonight she tried to fall asleep. Except this time, wrapped in his arms, she succeeded.


	5. Impossible

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter Five: Impossible**

_Author's Note: This is a long chapter, hope you enjoy. The whole Ebonics thing is a little cheesy, but I felt like adding it :) I have to get in theswing of calling them by there first names, because once their married it would be ultra confusing calling them both House. My beta is on vaca., and so willI be in a couple of days. I will be back sometime next week so don't fret if I don't update. _

* * *

He hit his cane against his head repeatedly. It made a small, but noticeable noise. Cameron just kept flipping through her issue of Vogue. By the time she reached the Index, she couldn't help but be heavily annoyed.

"Greg can you stop?"

"I'm bored. Plane rides aren't exactly fun."

"Find something you can preoccupy yourself with."

"Like you," he leaned in and gave her a kiss.Cameron reluctantly deepened it. She ended it as soon as she noticed the stares from the other passengers.

"It's only a three hour flight, try to handle yourself. Watch the in-flight movie."

"No, it's some sappy love story."

"Face it, our life is a sappy love story" she laughed

"Yet, but it's filled with tons of sex and the occasional drugs" he popped a Vicodin in his mouth and swallowed it. "Which makes it awesome. Now, only there was Rock N' Roll, then we'd hit the trifecta."

"You're quite the character."

"I wonder what your family is going to think of me."

"They are going to love you, trust me. Just be yourself" she paused. "Of course, I would appreciate you holding back your sarcastic comments, if that is possible. Take my advice: think before you open that big mouth of yours."

"I'll do my best. No promises" he winked. "I am just wondering, but what is off limits?"

"Off limits? Well, use your own judgment. Don't say that we have earth shattering sex every night or some other inappropriate statement like that."

"Are you saying we don't have earth shattering sex?"

She laughed, "All I am saying is that my dad, in particular, wouldn't take very kindly to that."

"Please tell me he doesn't think your a virgin."

"He doesn't. Just you know how Dads are."

"Ok so no crude comments on my part. The same goes for you though. Everyone knows you have such a naughty mind" he shook his head side to side.

"Uh, huh. Sure," she said sarcastically, then she changed the subject "Well, we have about three hours to burn."

"Don't tell me, wedding planning" he moaned.

"We have to talk about a few things."

"How did I know?"

"First of all, my name."

"Allison, it's very pretty" he smiled

"You know what I meant. I was thinking it over, and I decided that I want to change my last name to House but-"

"-that would cause extreme confusion at the hospital."

"Two Dr.Houses in the same department, working on the same patients would be very confusing."

"When we are married, you can change your last name or you can keep maidan name to make things easier. What ever you want will be fine."

"But I want to be a House" she reached out and held his hand.

"You will always be a House" he smiled.

"I can be Dr. Cameron-House, but outside of work, I just want to be Dr. House."

"That works. You understand by taking that title, you get quite a reputation. I could say it's a good reputation, but..."

"You would be kidding yourself."

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"You have been acting_ultra_ sensitive lately."

"Because you have been _ultra_ mean" he pouted

"Well I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am fixing your hair, it's sticking up."

"I like it that way" he shook his head like a wet dog.

"You can be _impossible_ sometimes."

"And so can you, your always insisting that we have to _talk_."

"Because we have to. We're getting married in six months, in case you forgot, you knuckle head."

"Maybe we should hire a wedding planner."

"You don't have faith thatwe can handle it on our own, do you?"

"I have faith that you're going to start stressing out."

"I won't. I think your the one who is going to start stressing" she laughed. "If it makes you feel better, we'll look into it when we get home."

"Good." He opened his carrying on bag, and took out his iPod.

"We're not done talking yet, mister. We have to talk about the honeymoon."

He grinned. "Now that's a topic I want to discuss. Maybe we can try new positions or we can do something different, not exactly freaky, unless you want to of course."

She rolled her eyes. Cameron was embarrassed for him _and_ his perverted mind. "Where are we going to go?"

"Motel Six?"

"No, be serious right now" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Where ever your little heart desires."

"We could go to the Bahamas or the Caribbean but that's-"

"-too traditional" he said. It was scary, but he was starting to finish her sentences.

"That's why I have been thinking about Paris or London."

"Paris semble bon."

"You speak French?"

"I also speak Spanish,English, and Ebonics. I am only fluent in English though."

"You need to know Ebonics because?" She laughed.

"You can't imagine how many how many 'patients who talk slang in da clinic. Sometime I can't even dig' it' "

She broke out into hysterical laughter for a solid five minutes. A flight attendant had to come over and ask her to be a little more quiet. That's what happens when you hang around House to long. You end up in trouble. She didn't mind though.

* * *

"Mommy, can we go down the block?" asked Kim.

"Your Aunt Ally will be here soon, don't you want to see her first?" said Trish.

"I am so bored. The neighbors are having a kickball game. Can't we justgo play?" snapped Cindy.

"We'll catch Aunt Ally later" said Kim sweetly.

"You're at your grandparents house with family and you want to go play kickball?"

"That's what I said" Emily snapped again.

"Don't have an attitude with me young lady." Trishsaid. Then she let out a sigh."Alright, only for twenty minutes. Don't get dirty."

"Nice!" The two blonde haired children said in unison. Trish grumbled as she placed all the plates on the table. She glanced into the den: her husband Clyde, his father Bill, and her sister-in-law's husband Jake all were watching the football game. Jake didn't seem very into it, but the other two had their eyes glued to the screen. The final play of the game had ended. They didn't seem very happy with the outcome. Reluctantly she returned to the kitchenwhere she helped her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law.

"Rebecca you met him, what is he like?" Emily asked.

"He has quite the sharp toung, but he is incredibly smart. Quite the reputation as a doctor may I add." Rebecca said as she tossed the salad. "Don't let that fool you though, I can tell that he really cares about her."

"According to Clyde, he beat the crap out of a guy half his age who was hitting on Ally at a party." Trish said.

"Not bad for a guy who walks with a cane" Emily laughed. "As long as she is finally happy."

"She isn't happy, she is ecstatic and maybe even obsessed with him. All she does is talk about him. I for one, would like to have a conversation with her which isn't about him." Rebecca complained.

"The point is, she is happy."Emily reminded them.

* * *

She helped him up the stairs. Once every step was conquered and they reached the top, he popped a pill of Vicodin.

"Do you think they like apple pie?" House asked holding the pie in one hand and hiscane in the another.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to eat it all anyway." She rang the door bell eagerly.

"That's true." They stood their on the porch for a few minutes. "Is your family deaf?"

"They just might be. Well, we can't just barge in."

"Oh, yes we can." He tried to open the door but it was locked. She just smiled. House didn't seem nervous, but she could tell he was inside. Hell, she was nervous herself. Not because she didn't trust him, but something could always go wrong. She would be lying if she told herself that she didn't care what her family thought. But she cared about what House though more. What comforted her was the fact that whatever happened, she would still love him. It was_ impossible_ for her not to.

House just watched as out of no where, a tiny blonde child ran up the stairs and gave his fiancé a hug. He wasn't as a horrified as he was confused.

"Ally I missed you so much!" The little child cooed.

Cameron bent down. "You've been a good girl right?" The little girl nodded. "Good, meet my fiancé Greg. You can call him Uncle Greg. Greg this is Kim, one of Clyde's daughters."

The little girl turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Do you have candy?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"You have a cane. Willy Wonka has a cane and he makes candy."

House and Cameron both laughed. "I am sorry, but I am very, very different from Willy Wonka. Disappointing huh?" He said.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor. I cure the sick."

"Well, I have a cold-" she sniffled.

"-and I have a cane, now that we're all introduced, do you know how we can get inside?"

"The door is broken, you can't get in unless someone opens it up from the inside. The doorbell doesn't work either, so you have to knock."

House knocked on the door and gave Cameron a look. "I knew that all along" she mumbled in response.

When Emily opened the door she flashed a smile and hugged her daughter. To House's horror she hugged him to. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it's just that he didn't like hugs. Unless they came fromCameron of course.

"I am so glad you guys were able to come. Come inside, it's chilly out there." Emily said

"We've brought pie" Greg said happily.

"Picked it up on the way here." Allison said.

"Aww, Thank you. We are going to eat as soon as I find my grandchildren. Oh, I found one. Kim, where is your sister?"

"She's still playing, but she is coming" Kim said.

"Go wash your hands." She took the pie from House and led them into the dining room where they met the rest of the family. More awkward hugs were exchanged much to House's dismay._ Now I know why she is so touchy-feely._ Cameron introduced him to everybody.They took a seat at the table. Once Cindy entered the room the food was served. Cindy was a pretty girl, but not very friendly. She just sat down with an annoyed look on her face. Cameron just smiled at her. The dinner was well underway. The engaged couple held hands under the table.

"You two work together right?" Her father asked.

"Yes, in diagnostics. For about two years now" Greg said.

"And when is the wedding?" Emily said as she sipped her glass of wine.

"May 20th. We're planning on getting married at the Hillcrest. It's like a country club. It has a hall and a nice sized ballroom." Allison said rather proudly. Greg just nodded.

"Greg tell us more about yourself." Clyde said.

"Well, I'm a doctor and I am engaged to this lovely lady next to me."

"Other then the obvious." Clyde said in a stern voice.

"Of course. I walk with a cane, now that's obvious." He look around the table. All eyes were on him. Except for Jake's, he seemed rather intimidated around House. He probably scared the shit out of him when they went out to dinner orJake had heard about all his mishaps with patients at the hospital during his campaign. Who knows? "I Had an infraction in thigh muscle that was misdiagnosed, leaving me with a limp and chronic pain. But that's ok because I am on pain pills. I'm not addicted to them or anything like that. Alright, I am, but it's not a problem. Trust me. I like baseball and really loud rock music. Occasionally jazz. Am I ranting?"

Everybody at the table shook their heads side to side. Even Kim, who didn't know what he was talking about. He was indeed ranting a bit, but no one cared. The rest of the dinner they talked about everything from the wedding to the Yankees, which House was glad to hear no one at the table actually liked. He was on his best behavior, but couldn't help but spit out a few sarcastic comments. It was _impossible_ for him not to. After dessert, Cameron began to collect the dishes.

"You want any help?" Greg asked.

"No, it's ok sweetie" she said smiling.

"Anyone want to join me in the parlor for coffee?" Emily asked as she handed her husband a cup of coffee.

Greg nodded. Even though he didn't necessarily want to, he followed his fiancé's parents into the room. He was hoping the rest of the gang would join, but that didn't happen. House was going to be alone in a room with them; it didn't take a genius to realize one of those 'talks' was going to happen.

"Just so you know" he said hesitantly "I have full intentions to take good care of your daughter. I love her." House wasn't usually open like this, but he needed to tell them. Even though it made him extremely uncomfortable. He knew how much their approval meant to Cameron. He didn't give a damn what they thought, but that's House for you.

"Your a good guy. Defiantly different then most men she has dated. But different is good." Emily said.

"That's why you have our support." Bill said, getting right to the point.

"Thank you." House said. Before things could get any more awkward, Kim came into the room and sat right next to her new uncle. Thus, their conversation abruptly ended. He was beginning to like the kid.

"Can I play with your cane?" She asked.

"Knock yourself out" he handed it to her with caution. "Not literally of course."

She spun the can around and around in her hand. It began to pick up speed. Just as the rest of the family entered the room, the cane went flying in the air. If Jake didn't duck, he would of been decapitated. Now that sleezy politician was defiantly afraid of House.

"Kim!" Trish yelled.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't let children play with canes. Or anyone for that matter. They can be very dangerous" He limped across the room and picked up his cane. Then House looked Jake straight in the eye.

"Dr.House.."

"I was thinking about voting for you. But it wouldn't of mattered, you lost by a landslide. Such a shame." He snickered. Oh, how he_ loved_ making people squirm. He back walked across the room to Cameron who wrapped her arms around him. "Be nice" she whispered in his ear.

"It's getting late" Rebecca said yawning. "We should get going back to the hotel."

"We should get going too." Allison said, letting go of him. Twenty minutes and a bunch of awkward hugs later, they were out the door.Emily and Billescorted them out to their rented car.

"How long are you two lovebirds staying?" She asked.

"Our flight leaves Saturday night." House said as he got into the car.

"Alright, well tomorrow I have to take Cindy and Kim to the zoo. I can guarantee you two don't want to go, so we can catch up Saturday. Maybe go out to lunch."

"Sounds good. Thanks so much Mom for everything." Cameron said and gave her Mom one last hug for the night.

"No problem. It was good to meet you Greg. You two be good now."

"It was nice meeting you too." House said in a stern yet quiet voice. As soon as Cameron got in the car and buckled up, House sped off down the road. She couldn't resist but give him a gentle peck on the cheek as he drove. If she told anyone at the hospital that he actually acted like a gentlemen (or close to one) they wouldn't believe her. Even if she told them that he acted like a decent human being no one would believe her. They would say that it's_ impossible_. But they didn't know the _real_ Gregory House, that Cameron was convinced that she knew. He did actually did care about people. Though he wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

"They loved you like I said they would" she said rather proudly.

"Who wouldn't love me? I am just one big ball of fun!"

"I thought it went rather well."

"Better than my Mother's Christmas Eve party is going to go."

"Stop that. Your not going to slither your way out of it no matter how hard you try."

"I have my ways Allison Cameron, I have my ways."

"And so do I" she laughed. "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks. Am I going to get rewarded for my good behavior?"

"Well when we get back to the hotel-"

"-you'll forcefully drag me into the room and have your way with me?" He said before she could finish her sentence.

She sighed. Then man needed to think about something else other than sex. "Actually since they upgraded us (because they apparently over booked the rooms), I was thinking we can take full advantage of the hot tub."

"I would love to, but I don't have a bathing suit."

"Just slip on the pair of shorts I packed for you." He scrunch ed up his face in reply.

"Come on, it will be fun. It will make me ever so happy."

He just gave her a quick glance. Out of the corner of her eyes he could see she was making the classic 'puppy dog' face. Something was kept telling House not to say anything and keep driving, but it was impossible to say no.

"Fine" he mumbled. A huge grin shot across her face. When they reached the hotel she was as happy as a clam. She slipped out of her clothes and into a simple black bikini. When she came out of the bathroom he whistled. Much to her dismay he was still in his clothes, just lying on the bed.

"Get dressed. You promised" she said.

"I didn't promise anything. I can't find my shorts anyway" he said

"You little lier" she stomped over to his suitcase. After exactly ten seconds of searching she found the shorts and threw them at him. Then she took off the cover, turned the tub on, and got in. Without much protest he got dressed. Before he joined her, he grabbed a bottle of white wine from the mini fridge and a couple of glasses. When he came over she helped him carefully get in. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. They happily enjoyed the wine and each other's company.

"When I was a little girl-"

"-oh boy, story time!" he said rather sarcastically.

"We would always used to say what we are thankful for on Thanksgiving." There was a long pause.

"And what may I ask are you thankful for?"

"You" before she could say anything else they were locked in a deep kiss._ "It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow." -_Robert H. Goddard


	6. High Tensions and Shrinks

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter Six-High Tensions and Shrinks**

_Author's note: I have quite the problem since I am starting school soon, and will have very little time. I am going to finish the fic but I am debating if I shouldwirte a trequel or not.There is a littleangst in this, since most of the other chapters were mushy. Things balance out. Also I included all the characters in this, as well as a crossover from another medical show. Read the story and guess which show the guest character is from, and you win a cookie! Woohoo!_

* * *

It was a normal mid December day at Princeton Plainsburo Teaching Hospital. Outside, snow was gentling falling from the sky as all three ducklings sat around the table in the meeting room. The only thing that wasn't normal was the fact that the hospital wasn't busy at all. No screaming kids, no puking people in the hallways. It was eery, but it wasn't the strangest even of the day. That's for sure.

"What do you and House have planned tonight?" Foreman asked.

"Nothing tonight, but I talked him into taking me on a date tomorrow night". Cameron said.

Foreman looked confused. "Since you two are engaged, I thought the dating part was over."

"We're dressing up and going to a fancy restaurant . So I am classifying it as a date" she smiled "He promised me that he was going to get me flowers. It is going to be_ so_ romantic."

In response, Chase rolled his eyes. _Was there a single moment in her life when she wasn't thinking about him? Probably not. _He watched heras she flipped through her magazine. Chase noticed that she didn't read anything, she only just looked at the pictures. The pictures of the dresses and shoes in particular. _What a typical girl._

"I am going out to dinner with Sharon tonight." Foreman boasted.

"You still sleeping with her?" Cameron asked looking up from her issue of Instyle Wedding .

"I wouldn't call it that. I guess you would say we are dating now." Foreman said in an annoyed voice.

"Good for you." Cameron said. She glanced over at Chase who didn't seem like he was in the best of moods. "What's wrong with you?"

"He is just mad because he hasn't been laid in a long time" Foreman laughed.

"For your information, that it is not any of your business" Chase replied.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Foreman asked with a grin on his face.

Chase snarled "None of your business."

"You're not answering the question, which just verifies the fact that you're not getting any action." Foreman said, a wide grin still occupied his face.

Cameron looked magazine. There was a picture of a beautiful white, rimestone embroidered, strapless wedding dress. It was very elegant. The only bad thing about it was the price. It sold for a small fee of seven thousand dollars. If she bought that, House would probably_ kill_ her. "You're just lonely. We need to get you a nice girl, Chase. How about that cute redhead in Radiology?" She said getting back in to the conversation.

"I don't need any of your dating help, thank you very much." Chase snapped.

"Why? I am obviously much happier than you in that department." She said staring at him. After their last fight they weren't friends, but they weren't enemies.

"Yeah if marrying our ill tempered boss makes you happy, then I guess you are."

Then memories of their previous fight replayed in her head. This time she wasn't going to sit back and take it. She had to stand up for her man, and at the same time herself. "Ill tempered? I'll show you ill tempered, Dr. Chase." She got up from her seat.

"Sit down Cameron. You guys really have to stop bickering at work. I don't care if you beat the crap out of each other, just wait until our shift is over.  
"And when there isn't so many witnesses." Cameron snarled as she sat back down and re-opened her magazine.

"Don't worry Foreman, I would never touch her. Because if I did big, bad Doctor House would cane me to death." He laughed.

She slammed the magazine back down on the table and got up again. She walked right up to him and stared him in the eye. He stood up so they were nose to nose.

"I want to know, why do you like him? Is it the fact that he is crippled? Or just plain irritable? Are you under the illusion that you can fix everything that is not perfect?"

She was searching for words to say. After thinking for a few seconds she realized words couldn't settle this. Cameron slapped him hard with her left hand. The bottom of her wedding ring scratched his face. Chase stepped back a few steps. He tried to fight her off as she tried to hit him a second time. She wanted to scratch his eyes out with her manicured finger nails. Luckily for Chase, Foreman was able to restrain her and pull her back before she could do some major damage.

* * *

House was able to squeeze out of the Clinic, which unlike the rest of the hospital, was fairly busy. But the runny nosed children could wait he wanted to see Cameron. He hadn't seen her since since their shift began. Luckily Cuddy was no where to be found, which was the reason he was able to escape. As he walked through the hallways he saw Wilson, who apparently was with a patient. That meant that he didn't have the time to talk, which was a good for House. _Today was must be a good day._ His view changed once he limped into the meeting room. Before his bewildered eyes he saw his fiancé being held back by Foreman. She was squirming around, trying her best to get out of his grip. He was very confused. Then he saw Chase, who had a big red hand print as well as a series of bright red scratches on his cheek. House wrapped her arms around her, allowing Foreman to let go. Cameron tried one final time to get to Chase, but had no luck. She didn't want to fight off House, so the best she could do was glare at Chase. 

"What the hell just happened?" He looked at Chase who had absolutely nothing to say.

"Chase said something and she flipped out." Foreman said, wiping the sweat off of his hands. "I tried my best to-"

"What did you say?" House shouted to Chase. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

Cuddy who had been in a meeting barged into the room. "I can't even leave you all alone for an hour without you going out of control" she said as she flung the door open. She heard about what happened from a Nurse who was watching the whole thing happen thanks to the glass walls. "None of the other departments have problems like this. Just Diagnostics, which may I add, is often referred to as the smartest group, in _other_ hospitals."

"We are the most intellectual group, that's the problem." House said. Cameron had calmed down so he let go of her. He glanced one more time at Chase. "Some of us just can't keep out smart little mouths closed."

"Huh! Look who is talking, Dr.House. The things that come out of your own mouth most of the time are astronomically more vile then what Chase could ever say." Cuddy leaned against the wall. "Like I said before I do not want the fact that you two dating interfering with your performance here. That includes starting fights. I don't care what he said Ally, I mean Doctor Cameron, you have no right to cause him any physical harm. If this problem continue, I will have to make some staff reductions. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Deafening silence. That's what filled the room. No one knew what exactly what to say or who to blame. Cameron decided it was best for her to be the first to respond. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I have just been fed up with his nasty little comments. My personal life is none of his business, yet he brings it up constantly."

"Nasty little comments? Like your we don't get enough of those from your lovely fiancé. Now you know what I have to deal with daily. At first I had know clue why you two were together. Know I understand. You both are miserable. Though you try to hide it Cameron, it is very apparent that you are quite the bitch." Chase said.

She made yet another attempt to reach Chase. House just put her hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"Doctor Chase! That is extremely uncalled for." Cuddy yelled in Cameron's defense.

Awkwardly Wilson and Stacy walked into the room. Stacy handed Cuddy a pile of files. She examined everyone with her eyes: Chase looked like he had just been attacked by a wild animal, Cameron was extremely pissed, Foreman had a blank look on his face, Cuddy seemed very stressed out and House looked like he was going to commit murder. "I think this is a bad time." Stacy mumbled.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"Ally beat the crap out of Dr.I-Know-All-The-Wrong-Things-To-Say over there." House turned to Cuddy. "Can I hit the living day lights out of him?"

"No! Everyone keep your arms.. and legs to yourselves. Dr.Foreman and Dr. Wilson I would appreciate if you go help out in the clinic, now." Cuddy said in a stern voice. The two doctors swiftly walked out the door, shutting the door behind them. "As for you three, you need to settle things."

"I agree. Cuddy, you hold Chase down while Ally and I take turns beating the crap out of him." House snickered.

"Stop that! You are acting like a group immature teenagers." Cuddy said

"Are we going to get detention? Because I have a biology final tomorrow and I need all the time I can get to study. " House said. Cameron nudged him with her elbow.

"House, seriously, now is _not _the time. I think it would be best if we all take a trip down to the social worker. She is new here, so don't scare her too much. Stacy, would you mind escorting these two down to the fist floor while I patch up Chase? We'll meet you down there in ten minutes."

She nodded. House and Cameron followed Stacy out the door as Cuddy began to clean up his face.

"Doctors are highly educated people. I wouldn't expect this out of one of my staff members. Maybe out of House, but he is an exclusion." Cuddy said.

"Now why does he get special treatment, and I don't? Because you are friends with him? Or you just like him better than everyone else?" Chase said. Normally no doctor in their right minds would say that to the dean of medicine, but Chase was not in the best of moods. His dad and just died and all this Cameron crap was happening.

"I never said I was giving him any special treatment or even that he is my friend. But he is an exclusion. He is one of the best doctors we have not to mention he has been through a lot. House is finally happy, and yet you are trying to ruin it. That is not an honorable thing."

"Oh, he had an infraction in his leg and now he has to walk with a cane. Boo-hoo" Chase snapped.

"I would of slapped you too." She put a bandage across his face. "Let's go. I have better things to do then play referee for a bunch of doctors who can't control themselves."

* * *

Wendall had been a social worker at a Chicago hospital for quite some time, but she decided a change of scenery would be best. New Jersey seemed like just the ticket. She had been a working as a hospital social worker for many years and was used to treating patients and their family. An astonished look swept across her face when she saw the hospital lawyer drag in two_ doctors_. They both took a seat while Stacy stood in the corner. 

"Dr. Cuddy told me to escort these two here. She will be down here in a few minutes." Stacy turned to Cameron and whispered "good luck." She then nodded at her ex-lover and walked out the door. Stacy didn't want to be a part of the battle, it was going to turn ugly.

"May I ask what the problem is between you two?" Wendall asked.

"Oh, there is no problem between us. I just-" Cameron was cut off by the sound of Cuddy and Chase walking in the room. Cuddy pulled over a chair for him to sit in, which was as far away from his co-workers as possible.

"Hello Doctor Cuddy." Wendall said leaning back into her chair. "Can you please explain to me what happened."

"Well, Doctor Chase here said some uncalled for comments about Doctor House and Doctor Cameron's relationship. Doctor Cameron then snapped, and as you can see damaged Doctor Chase quite a bit. When Doctor House entered the room, more nasty threats were said."

_Wow, this is quite the hospital. I don't think I anyone would expect this out of doctors. Maybe out of preschoolers. _"Dr.Chase do you mind restating what you said, verbatim if you can?" She asked.

At first Chase didn't want to speak. He had to admit what he said was very hurtful and restating it would only make things worse. After realizing things really couldn't get any worse he gave in. "Foreman and Cameron were making uncalled for remarks about my sex life-"

"-how it is non existent?" House snickered.

"House!" Cuddy snarled. That man just couldn't be controlled.

"Then said I didn't need her dating advice. I made a comment about how she was marrying our ill tempered boss and she got mad. Foreman reminded us not to fight at work. In response I told him that I would never touch Cameron because..."

"Keep going." she said.

"Big bad doctor House would cane me to death." He said.

"That is not a bad idea." House said gripping his cane.

"Then what happened next."

"I asked why she was with him and whether or not she just wanted to fix him." Chase said.

"And how did you respond Dr. Cameron?"

"I slapped him " Cameron said looking down at her shoes "and scratched him."

"Ok, then. Doctor House, any comments beofre we keep going?" Wendall asked calmly.

"Sorry, I don't talk to shrinks." House said.

"I don't have any time for this." Cuddy said in a frustrated tone. "Wendall, please deal with them. I don't expect them to apologize, I just don't want them killing each other. If things get out of control page security."

"If we kill each other then that wouldn't make the hospital look good. And god forbid that would ever happen." House said.

She gave House one of her famous stares and walked out of the room. _How did I ever get stuck with a group of dysfunctional doctors like this? If things keep up I am going to be the one talking to the shrink. _

"Cuddy came into the room and we tried to talk about it. I said that I was just fed up because all of Chase's previous comments. In reply he said that both House and I are miserable people and that I was a bitch."

"House then threatened to beat the crap out of me." Chase snitched.

"Like that is of any comparison to calling my fiancé a bitch. You can say what ever you want about me, but once you start talking about her it is a whole other ball game." House said staring at Chase.

"We have quite the situation here." She said interrupting them. "Dr. Chase what possessed you to insult her in the first place? Is it possible that you have or had feelings for her and now that she is with him you are jealous?"

"What ever feelings that I had - I am not saying I had any in the first place - are non existent now." Chase said.

"That's good." House muttered.

"Why is that Dr.Chase?"

"She went pysho and slapped me!" Chase yelled.

"I didn't go pysho! If you could only pull your head out of your ass you would realize that I am happy and you should hold your pitiful comments to yourself. I don't care what you say about me. Your opinion doesn't matter at all." she said.

"You don't care? Then you just hit me for the hell of it, right?"

"I don't care what you say about _me_. It's what you said about _him_."

"Don't take the heroic route and stick up for your lover. Spare me, please."

"You are quite the bastard. Why you think you had any authority to doubt that I should be with House, is beyond me. If you have ever wondered why I never was interested in you it's because you are a selfish and inconsiderate human being! No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend in god knows how long!" She yelled. House put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you both needed to get that off of your chest. Dr.Chase whether you had feelings for her or not you need to realize that she is with him, and they are both happy. It is their own personal life and you had no right to say those things. Dr.Cameron you need to control your emotions better. Counting to ten always works. I can tell that you are a strong women, but you need to get less defensive. Dr. House... lay off the threats. This type of behavior doesn't belong in the workplace, let alone any where else. You all are highly intelligent and you should act that way. Take the weekend to think about things and come back Monday with a new mind set. I am going to ask that Dr. Chase you work in the clinic all of next week unless they absolutely need you just until things cool down. All I am asking is that you keep nasty remarks to yourselves and don't resort to violence. Are we understood?"

"Yes. Thank you." Cameron said politely.

"Yes." Chase said.

"Is my shift over?" House said yawning.

It is after five, so I believe so." Wendall said.

"Nice! Come on hunny, all this talking is getting me tired." He hoisted himself out of the seat and extended his arm to Cameron, helping her up. Chase remained seated and watched them walk out the door. _They are happy. _

* * *

**Please review!**

_Guess who? If you guessed Grey's Anatomy, you're wrong. If youthought Scrubs, you were also wrong. If you were one of the three people who actually watched Medical Investigation and guess it, you're wrong. Think ER? Then you're right. That was too easy. ER is a great show, I have been watching it for years, but don't worry, I like House better. About that cookie, can I have a raincheck?_


	7. Bittersweet

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter Seven: Bittersweet**

Yea! Anonymous reviews have been enabled! Review away!

_Author's Note: This chapter will make you guys very happy. For two reasons. Revenge and the promise of new additions. Also there is another cross over! I just can't help myself! Try to guess which show she is from if you wish._

* * *

House was asleep in bed when he heard the door bell ring. He didn't want to get up or move period. The door bell kept ringing. He had know clue who it could be. Wilson would of called before hand, even if it was eleven in the morning. Cuddy would of just barged in by now. Maybe it was Chase. If it was him, House knew exactly what he was going to do: bash his face in. They weren't at work so House could do as he pleased. Of course there are laws saying you can't beat the crap of someone, but as he always said as a teenager "it is only illegal if you get caught". Maybe he would kill him and throw his body in the river. House snickered at the thought. Afterall, Chase deserved it. Regardless of who it was, House needed to get the door. Cameron had her arms wrapped around him, so getting up without her waking was going to be a difficult task. Slowly and carefully he slipped out from under her. Thankfully she didn't even flinch. He quickly slipped on a new pair of clothes and quickly limped to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw a complete stranger. She was a rather short women with fiery red curly hair and a stack of books in her hands. _She must be some kind of salesperson._

"I don't want to buy anything" he grumbled.

"That's good, because I don't have anything to sell." She said as she pushed him aside and walked inside.

"Who are you?"

"Jessica Callahan. The wedding planner. We have talked on the phone many times."

"You weren't supposed to come until next week" he stammered.

"I was scheduled for the tenth of December, which is today."

"No. I specifically remember saying the seventeenth."

"Well, I can leave, but you are still going to have to pay me for coming over, so I suggest we do this now..." She looked down at her clipboard. "Doctor House."

"My fiancé is asleep."

"I suggest you wake her up then" she sat down at the table. "Don't worry, I'll make myself comfortable. "

"Fine." House grabbed his cane and walked back to the bedroom. He tried shaking her but she didn't budge.

"Ally.. rise and shine." He said as he gently shook her again. This time, she moaned and rolled over. He was relieved she was still _alive_. "Wake up sleepy head."

"It is too early. Let me sleep!" she snapped at him.

She wasn't going to budge no matter how hard he shook her. "The apartment is on fire!" _That would do the trick._

"What!" She leaped at least three feet in the air and then landed on her feet. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, until she noticed House. _He is laughing!_

"OK, not exactly. But I had to get you up some how." He laughed.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack" she said.

"Your welcome. I would suggest you change out of your little nighty because the wedding planner is here."

"I thought she was coming next week."

"So did I. Grab some clothes and meet me out there."

* * *

"Do you two have a budget?" Jessica asked.

"Just out of curiosity, do you ask everyone that? Or just the doctors , lawyers-"

"-answer the question." She interrupted.

"Let's put it this way, I don't want to go broke." He sipped his coffee. Cameron walked into the room with a pair of sweats on and her hair tied back into a pony tail. She sat down next to her fiancé and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry, I overslept." Cameron grabbed a white binder from across the table and handed it to Jessica. "It's the invitation list."

"Oh, thank you." She flipped through it and quickly did a count. "Are you inviting Robert Chase? He is scribbled out."

"Defiantly not." House said he glanced at Cameron who nodded in agreement.

"OK Well minus him, you have exactly sixty guests."

"That's just how I wanted it. Not extremely big, and not extremely small." Cameron said with a smile on her face.

"OK, now I checked with the Hillcrest and they are open May 20th. Would you like me to make a reservation?"

"Yes please." Cameron said.

"And everything is set with the travel agent. You have a flight to Paris noon the next day. You also have a hotel reservation." She handed House a brochure.

"Sweet." He said flipping through. "But it doesn't have a pool."

"Like you would be doing much swimming anyway." Cameron laughed.

"Very funny." He said.

"Now about the flowers." Jessica said redirecting the conversation.

"She likes lilies the best." House said.

"Well you can do a coordination of lilies and lisianthus which always looks very elegant." She flipped through another book and found an example of a centerpiece.

"Those are very beautiful." Cameron said smiling.

"I don't want pink." House growled.

"Well it's either lavender and white or pink and white."

"I am not wild about purple." House said.

"He only likes blue and green." Cameron said.

"Those aren't very tasteful colors for a wedding" Jessica reminded them.

"What about yellow and white?" He asked.

"But I like the lavender and white." Cameron said grinning at House.

"Do you absolutely have your heart set on those colors?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes" she said in a less relaxed tone.

"Positive?" He nagged.

"Lavender and white lilies and lisianthus will be fine." Cameron said.

"Alright, I'll check into Florists then. I have all that I need right now. Next time we'll discuss the invitations, entertainment, etc. I'll give you your flight and hotel room confirmation numbers as soon as I can. In the mean time, this is just a vague estimate." She handed House and Cameron a slip of paper. They took a look at it. The price was increasing at a very fast pace as time went on, which worried Cameron. _How much longer until he is going to draw the line? _Both of their parents agreed to pay for part of it but she still had a feeling the wedding was going to burn a whole through their pockets.

"It's worth it." House said putting the piece of paper into the white binder.

"I'll keep in touch." Jessica said.

"Thank you" Cameron said walking the wedding planner out. When House heard the door shut, he flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. When Cameron came back she sat on the couch and snuggled up right next to him.

"Excited for dinner tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "The reservation is for seven and I want to leave promptly at six thirty, so I would suggest getting ready by then or I will be going dateless." He said.

"I'll try my best. Right now I just want to cuddle with you."

"Of course." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. If you asked any of his previous girlfriends, they would tell you that Gregory House never liked to cuddle. He just was never that type of guy. But ever since he started dating Cameron, he didn't mind it. Though he would never admit it, when they would cuddle he actually_ liked_ it.

* * *

_6:41 pm_

House just stared blankly down the hallway. _How long was it going to take her? _He didn't put on a tux and buy her flowers for nothing. When she finally came out of the bedroom House realized that waiting an extra eleven minutes for ehr was worth it. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Cameron was wearing a navy blue dress and the perfect amount of make up. Not to mention her hair was down and very natural looking, the way he liked it.

He got up off the couch and handed her the flowers, which were lilies of course. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss. "Let me put these in a vase. You look so handsome. Oh, and look your tie matches my dress. That's so adorable."

He looked down at his navy blue tie. "Lucky us, we're matching" he grumbled. "Let's go before the restaurant closes."

They were seated at a table rather quickly. The restaurant was lit by candle light.

"Oh, Greg look how romantic this is."

He nodded and looked at the menu. "I think I'll have the pasta and seafood special."

"I think I'll have that also."

"Do you have to order the same thing as me? We are already matching."

"Yes" She said giving him a quirky little smile.

"Alright then." He put down the menu. His eyes wandered as he examined his surroundings. There was a lot of other couples having a romantic evening also. He noticed one couple in particular across the room. He first recognized the female. She was the red head that worked in radiology. She wasn't the best nurse that worked in radiology, but she was very nice. He just hoped Cameron wouldn't spot her because then they would talk for hours. All of a sudden House's stomach dropped. He noticed her date.

"Ally, we're going." He got up from the table.

"No we are not. Sit back down."

"Oh, yes we are. You want me to cause a scene?"

"Now why would you do that? Is the waiter freaking you out? I know he seems rather gay, but don't worry he won't hit on you, I'll make sure of that." She laughed.

"A different situation. Let's get a move on."

"Greg tell me what is going on." She said in a demanding voice.

"I'll tell you later. I don't want you getting arrested."

"Why would I get arrested? Did you take too much Vicodin before we left?"

"I didn't take enough, trust me."

"Your leg hurts?"

"No, it's not that. Come on."

"I am not budging until you tell me what you are concerned about."

"I am concerned about either of us beating the crap out of everyone's favorite Australian doctor. I am not in the mood to get kicked out of a five star restaurant tonight."

"So you're telling me..."

"Yes. That bastard is currently having dinner across the room with Olivia. Such a pity, I thought she was rather nice."

She actually let out a small laugh. "I told him that he should go out on a date with her right before we had the fight." Cameron pulled him back into his seat. "The right thing to do is just to ignore him and enjoy ourselves. Forget about him."

"The right thing to do is to stab him with this fork." He picked up the fork from the table.

"Stop that." She said as she took the fork from his hand.

"Hey, you are the one who tried to scratch his eyes out, which I commend you for by the way."

"Are you two ready to order?" The flamboyant waiter asked.

"I think so. We are going to both have the pasta and seafood special. Can you bring out your best white wine?"

"No problem miss. What kind of salad do you want with that?"

"Greek please" she said.

House was silent for a while, you could tell he was plotting something. "Chef salad. Do you mind if we can get another table. The air conditioner over here is making me cold. Preferably that table right there." He pointed to a table across the room, one table behind where Chase and his date were sitting.

"Sure, follow me."

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered to House as they sat down at their new table.

"Eavesdropping. I have my reasons. Stay as quiet as possible."

"Knowing you, you have something planned. As much as I want you to hurt him, I know it isn't exactly right."

"I am not going to _psychically _hurt him. Or at least I will try not to. No guarantees." House said.

_Let the eavesdropping begin:_

"Why weren't you at work yesterday?" Chase asked.

"I had to go to my doctor to get my last dose of antibiotics for the Syphilis. You know about that right? I got it from someone at my former job." Olivia said.

"Is it a hobby of yours to sleep with your co-workers?" He asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't call it a hobby. I am not some kind of slut" she laughed.

"He is so desperate he is going to sleep with a girl with Syphilis." House whispered to Cameron who giggled in reply.

"Well Rob, you still haven't told me why you that big bandage on your face." Both House and Cameron overheard Olivia saying. House squeezed Cameron's hand. "Wait for it" he whispered.

"I fell down a flight of stairs by my Townhouse this morning. Nothing to worry about, it is just a bruise." They heard Chase say like it was nothing. It was hard for Hosue and Cameron to hold back their laughter.

"Now is the perfect time. Do you have any change on you?" House whispered.

"Change? Like quarters?" She said quietly.

"Yea."

She dug into her purse and pulled out a quarter. "What are you going to do?"

"Trust me, I know what I am doing. Operation Revenge is underway." House leaned down rolled the quarter across the floor. It stopped perfectly right by the enemy's table. House flashed his fiancé a big smile. He got up from the table and grabbed his cane.

"Oh look, a quarter." He said very loudly. Cameron tried to incredibly hard not to laugh. House walked over the to coin and picked it up. Then he turned to Chase and Olivia. Chase's face turned as white as his bandage. It looked like he was going to cry.

"Hello. Small world, huh?." House said.

"Nice to see you Doctor House." Olivia said.

"So, out on a date huh? How long have you two lovebirds been dating?"

"Well, I guess you would classify today as our first date. He called me up last night." she said, unaware of how uncomfortable Chase was.

"Oh really? I guess he took Ally's advice." House grinned.

"Ally's advice?"

"Yup, Ally recommended that he take you out on a date actually right before the fight."

"The fight?"

"Didn't you hear? Dr.Feelgood over here said some unflattering things to Ally, so she beat the crap out of him. He called me a miserable cripple and more importantly, her a bitch. Terrible huh?"

"You said you fell down a flight of stairs." Olivia said in a disgusted tone.

"I-I-I" Chase stuttered.

"Not only are you a bastard, you are a lier as well. Wow, I really never thought the son of Dr. Rowan Chase would act this way. Your daddy is the only reason I hired you in the first place,you know that right?" House said. Cameron came over and rested her arm on House's shoulder at jsut the right time.

"Hey Olivia. I really love that dress." Cameron said sweetly.

"Why, thank you. I thought it was worth dressing up. I guess I was wrong."

"Ouch." House said.

"I am calling a cab." Olivia said as she grabbed her purse.

"You can join us if you want." Cameron said.

"No thanks, it would be best if I leave. Good bye Ally and Greg." She got up and walked outside. Chase just sat there dumbfounded. _Did that just really happened?_

"Bye now!" Cameron yelled after her.

"You know Chase. I was thinking about firing you, but then I realized it is a hell of a lot more fun to watch you squirm." House said.

"I'll quit then." He muttered.

"I wouldn't recommend that, unless you want to be unemployed. I don't know of any hospitals that would hire you after I give them the dirt on you. I will have too since I would be your ex boss."

Chase stood and walked out. He turned around at the door. "See you on Monday then."

Cameron chased after him. "I don't recommend you talking anymore shit about Greg or I unless you want a bruise on your right cheek to match the left. And next time I will finish the job." Chase just bit his lip and kept walking. "Oh and Chase, expect to be the only doctor _not_ invited to the wedding." She smiled sweetly and sat back down at her table. House joined her with a smile on his face and gave her a high five.

"I feel much better." Cameron said.

"That's good. I can't wait to tell everyone at work. I love feeding the minds of those little gossipers."

"We are quite them team."

"Yes we are. We could be professionals. People could pay us to get revenge on other people."

"Like hit men?"

"Not exactly." He laughed. "I have never killed anyone, purposely, what about you?"

"Can't say I have either." She laughed.

"Well then, Chase can be our first."

"You're going to kill him?"

"If he says anymore little comments."

"I don't think he will. He is petrified of you. Did you see his face when you walked over?" She said. The waiter came with their food and place it on the table. "Thank you."

"He is just as scared of you. You are quite the fighter. " House said.

"I learn from the best." She smiled at him. Then she began to eat her food.

"You're right. I have so much to teach."

"That's why we should start a family." Cameron said knowing how uncomfortable that would make him. After thinking it over, she realized that she wanted to have kids with him. Since he was the other half of the equation, she need to discuss it with him sooner or later. Cameron didn't want to rush things if he wasn't ready though.

Having this conversation was inevitable. House couldn't change the subject. He didn't nessecarly want to though. For years House thought that kids was out of the question. But then he met Cameron who he thought was he true love, as corny as that sounds. Having a little piece of each of them running around would be the icing on the cake. At the same time, he didn't want to jump at the idea. He scared the hell out of every small child he saw in the clinic. Sometimes it wasn't even on purpose.

"Greg? Sorry if I am being-"

"-no, it's alright. I just don't know. Inside, I want to start a family, but at the same time I have doubts about how good of a father I would be."

"You would be a fantastic father Greg. Trust me," she reassured him.

"I am not exactly nice..."

"Our child will see how good of a person you are, just like I do."

"You do realize how big of a step this is. You would have to take a big maternity leave. I can't be left alone with Chase and Foreman! I'll go insane. Plus I'll have to get one of those bitchy interns to temporarily replace you. Also the child is going to control our lives for a full eighteen years. That's a long time."

"I do realize that. It is all worth it though if you think about it."

"Would it make you happy?"

"I am already happy Greg. I don't want you to do this for me though. I want you to want this."

He picked at his pasta. "I am. Only if we wait until after the wedding though. Until then, stay on the pill."

She smiled. "We are going to make great parents."

"I am sure we are. With our IQs put together we are going to have the most intellectual baby on record."

"With your ego, he or she is probably going to be the most narcissistic baby on record."

"Is it possible to have a narcissistic infant?"

"We'll find out." Cameron laughed. After finishing their dinner the held hands over the table. She was so happy that they decided to have a family and that they were getting married. Things seemed like a dream. She never wanted to wake up. Deciding to have a family after putting all the doubters like Chase to rest, was jsut bittersweet.

"Would you two like some dessert?" The waiter asked.

"Uh, sure." She let go of his hands and looked at the dessert menu. "How about chocolate covered strawberries?"

"I never had those before. "

"They are so good, Greg. We'll take a order of chocolate covered strawberries."

"Sure, I will be back with them in just a second."

"And by the way, I am covering the bill." Cameron said proudly.

"No I will."

"No you won't. I talked you into taking me. The least I can do is pay."

"I had a fun time tonight though, fighting with Chase in particular."

"So did I. If it makes you feel better, you can pay the tip."

"Fine, if you insist."

* * *

_10:34 pm_

After feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries they headed home. Cameron had quite a bit of chocolate on her face from when he missed. When they arrived back at the apartment she cleaned up her face. She found him standing in the hallway, taking off his tie. She got up very close to him a gave him a kiss.

"I would undress you myself right now, but you look too handsome."

"Alright then. You can still get naked, right?"

"If I get naked, you are going to also."

"Then it's a deal then."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said. With that said, she grabbed him by the tie and walked him off into the bedroom.

* * *

_Author's Note: I could of went into detail at the end, but the chapter is long enough as it is._ _Olivia, the cross over is from Grey's Anatomy._ _Boy, I love cross overs, please please review!_


	8. A Very Merry Christmas

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter Eight: A Very Merry Christmas**

_Author's Note: I don't have much time on my hands to update with school. If I don't update in a while, don't panic. Maybe I can get some guest writers to ease the load. Plus I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. A trequel doesn't seem worth it, for right now at least._

* * *

The snow was gently falling as they rode to House's parents Christmas party. They were on hour one of their two and a half hour journey. House wasn't driving his usual speed (really fast) because he was in no hurry to get there. He sang along to his classic rock station on the radio while Cameron listened to _his_ iPod. She had pretty much taken over it and put all of _her_ songs on there. it was starting to piss him off.

"I can't believe you took over my iPod. What's next, my Gameboy?" House said

"I didn't take it over." She said hitting pause.

"Dictator" he coughed.

"Very funny. You control the radio and since I can't listen to your music 24/7, I use your iPod." Cameron argued.

"Who are you listening to?"

"The Killers."

"Yea, you defiantly took over my precious iPod. I would never put such a _disgraceful_ band like that on there."

"They are not disgraceful. Besides they sound just like the Bravery, which is the only band whose members aren't dead."

"You have no clue what you are talking about. And the Bravery and the Killers? In my eyes those two bands aren't of comparison." He glanced at her "I don't know you."

"If you would just give them the time of-"

"-who are you? How did you get in my car?"

She smiled a devilish grin and searched through the glove compartment. She took out a white cord and plugged it into the cigarette lighter.

"Ally, don't tell me you are going to-"

"I thought you didn't know who I am."

"it jsut slipped my mind for a second there." He tried to grab his iPod but she pulled it away. "Don't you dare."

Her grin widened as she took out the speakers and stuffed them in her pocket. "Apologize for calling the Killers a disgraceful band."

"Nope."

"You asked for it." She plugged the other end of the white cord into the bottom of the iPod and began looking for the_ right_ song to play.

"I can always unplug it while you are not looking."

"Then I will cry."

"You will cry?"

She let out a fake sniffle. "That would be an interesting story to tell your parents."

"Yes it would, but.."

"Ah, ha." She said finding the perfect Killers song. Andy you're a star filled the speakers much to his dismay. Knowing her, she really would cry if he took the iPod out, so he just had to deal with it.

House didn't care how glamorous Indie Rock & Roll was or how there was no motive for that crime. After going through practically their whole album, twice. She finally changed the playlist. _Thank god! _ThenHe looked at the dashboard. He was almost out of gas. "I hate this car. It sucks gas like a SUV. I don't understand it. It was all Wilson's idea to get this thing in the first place. Only if my dream car didn't break down like that. I had to sell that thing for scraps. It was so beautiful." He pulled off the expressway and tried to find a gas station. "Soon this car will be all yours. Lucky you!" he said sarcastically.

"I don't mind. It's still a pretty car, and I don't do much driving anyway. I mostly go with you everywhere" Cameron had sold her car and they were going to use that money to buy House a new one since he hated the Lexus. In exchange she was going to get the Lexus, which she liked a lot better than her old car. It wasn't a bad deal.

He found a Citgo gas station and pulled into it. "Twenty regular" House muttered. "I am going to start car shopping Friday." He said to Cameron while the worker filled up the tank.

"Do you have any idea what you want? Let me guess, some kind of a muscle car."

"I am not going to get my hopes up." She smiled in response. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." She lied, not wanting to give away his extravagant Christmas gift.

* * *

They arrived at his parents house a little late. They could tell because in front of the rather large white colonial, there were tons of cars parked already. Obviously they had more friends than their son.

"Here we are, the house of House" he said.

Cameron laughed. "Nice wordplay."

"Hey, once we are married you better get used to it. People will say tons of little references to your last name like that."

"I don't mind."

"You sure you want to go in there, if you want to leave I am all game."

"Grab the gifts in the backseat please."

He picked up the gifts for his parents, which she forced him to buy. As they got out of the car her gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What ever happens in there, I love you."

"I love you too but you are making it sound like they are a bunch of Nazis."

House thoguht about it for a second. "I wouldn't put it past them."

Cameron grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. The house was very nicely decorated with Christmas decorations in every nook and cranny. The party was very crowded, and at first they House didn't recognize anyone.

"I think we are at the wrong party" he laughed.

"No you are not." voice said behind them. House turned around and realized it was his mother. She was in her mid sixties but was in very good shape. you can tell she had aged very little except for her grey hair.

"Hey" he said in a very monotone voice.

"You sound excited. Give me a hug." She said as she hugged her son. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Mom, this is-" He said trying to introduce Cameron before he was interrupted.

"-Allison. It is so nice to finally meet you. You can call me Blythe by the way. Wow, you are goregous."

"Thank you very much. It's nice nice to meet you as well. We brought you gifts." Cameron said as on cue, House handed his mother the gifts.

"You didn't have to do that. I'll put these under the tree and open them tomorrow. You don't mind right?"

"Nope, not at all." Cameron said politely.

"Ok, well dinner will be served soon. In the mean time, go mingle. Greg your cousins are over there."

"Oh, Goody."

"Don't give me an attitude" she snapped. "Your father is around, somewhere. And I think your brother is by the bar. I'll talk to you two later."

"Alright" Cameron said.

"To the bar we go. You can meet my brother Ryan. You'll like his wife, she has horses."

"Really?"

"Yup. Don't be too nice to her, she just might give you one and I refuse to have such a beast living in my apartment."

Cameron laughed and followed her fiancé through the crowd. When they arrived at the make shift bar they found House's brother sitting on a bar stool with a beer in hand. He looked like a younger more plump version of House.

"Greg long time no see." He said, happy that his brother was there. Maybe now he wouldn't be so _bored_. Not that all the beer he was consuming wasn't entertaining him enough.

"This is Ally, my fiancé. Ally this is Ryan." House said.

"Nice to meet you" he said extending his arm. He wanted to know how his brother had gotten such a _hot_ fiancé, but he wasn't going to ask. Ryan knew Greg would practically bite his head off.

"Pleasure to meet you also." She said shaking his hand.

"Take a seat.Either of you want a beer?"

"Have I ever turned down free beer? Ally you want one?" House laughed.

"Sure, only one though. I don't want to get drunk at your parents Christmas party" She laughed. Ryan handed them both a beer.

"Come on, that is what Christmas parties are for, getting wasted." Ryan laughed.

"I can drink to that." House said taking a swig of his beer. Cameron flashed him a you-are-so-not-getting-drunk look. He tried to ignore her, but he realized getting drunk wouldn't be a good idea. "But getting wasted isn't as fun as it used to be once your past you college days. Especially on this crap. No Smirnoff?"

"No this is all they have." Ryan said "Awe, Greg is all grown up now."

"Not entirely." Cameron laughed taking a sip of her beer.

Ryan laughed. "That's true. How is the whole doctor thing going for you two."

"Very well." she said.

"Same old." House said.

"Then you won't mind helping me. I have been getting elbow pain..."

"Sorry, I don't give out free medical advice." House said.

"How long would you say each attack last?" Cameron asked.

"It varies. From a few hours to a few days."

"Would you describe the pain as intense?"

"Defiantly."

"How is your blood pressure?"

"Last time I got checked, it was a little high."

"I would suggest going back to the doctor. I would guess you have Gout, which is a livable condition and there is medications available to subside the pain. You would need some tests to be sure."

"Thank you Allison. It's good to have a doctor in the family that isn't an ass." Ryan said. "Greg, she is a better doctor than you anyway."

"She just might be." House said finishing his beer.

"All of our cousins are in the living room. I suppose it would be the right thing to say hello."

"Hell no." he replied in usual House fashion.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ryan said as he opened up another beer.

"Come on Greg, I would like to meet them." She said.

"I don't even remember them. Seriously, I don't know any of their names."

"Sure you don't" Cameron laughed.

"I am serious." he said.

"You are never serious."

"Figures you would all be by the bar." said a voice from behind them.All three of them spun around in their bar stools. In front of them stood a tall, older man. Cameron could tell that he was her fiancé's father even though he didn't look anything like him. The only thing the father and son pair had in common were their matching steel blue eyes.

"Well hello there. Want a beer?" the not so kind doctor said.

"Not right now." He said

"Dad this is Ally, my fiancé"

Cameron extended her arm and he shook it. She noticed he had a very strong grip. "Nice to finally meet you. You can call me John."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"I am happy he is _finally_ tying the knot."

"Not everyone gets married in their twenties." Greg grunted.

"But not everyone waits until their forty. I don't care, as long as your happy." John responded.

"I am."

"That's good to hear. I'd love to chit chat with you but I have to get upstairs. I suggest you join me, since dinner is ready"

Ryan slammed his beer down. "Good, I am starving."

* * *

At the party, all the guests sat at a series of tables. Throughout the dinner, House should of been socializing with his extended family, who for the most part he hadn't seen in years. But he was too preoccupied with Cameron. She briefly talked with her soon to be brother-in-law's wife but other than that, her eyes and thoughts were focused on House. As she talked with him, she suddenly had the strange urge to kiss him, but she restrained herself. _That would be too awkward. _She noticed for the most part had very little in common with her fiancé. He was the only one at the table saying sarcastic comments. Surprisingly, they were the typical American family. Of course hardly anything about them was perfect, but for the most part, she liked them. After dessert she had a conversation with his mother in the dining room. Mostly about the wedding and the honeymoon. Then the question Cameron knew was coming, came.

"What about a family?" Blythe asked.

"We both want one, but it will have to be after the wedding and when the working situation is worked out."

"I'm so happy for you. I never thought I have grandchildren." She was about to give Cameron a hug, until she was interrupted.

"Sorry to ruin your little moment, but Ally we have to get going, it is really starting to snow. I don't want to be stuck here." House said in an irritated tone.

"Are you implying that you would rather drive through a snow storm than spend the night?"

"I'd love to have a sleep over but it seems I forgot my pjs."

"I can't force you... Well, keep in touch. At least you can give me a hug." House stood there, numb. He glanced at Cameron who was glaring at him. Taking the hint, he gave his mother a hug.

"Tell Dad, I said good bye."

"Where is he?"

"With the rest of the party at the bar. Probably wasted by now."

"You haven't been drinking right? Are you are alright to drive?"

"Yes, I have limits." He flashed a smile to Cameron. Blythe couldn't help but give her future daughter-in-law a hug before they left. House had his low beams on as they drove through the snow storm.

"I love the snow, it is so pretty."

"Not to drive through. Hopefully we will be home by eleven." He said.

"You know, I liked your family. Your parents in particular. You made it seem that they were dreadful human beings, though." Cameron said. She waited for a reply, but he didn't say anything. "What did they do to you? You clearly have something against them."

He sighed. "It's just how they always treated me. I had to be on every sports team and I had to have the best grades. I was smart, but never smart enough. My first few years of college my grades slipped mainly because of um.. non scholastic activities. Then cut me off. I started concentrating on school, mainly because I was paying for college myself. It all payed off because when I applied to med school, they offered to pay for it."

"Every parent pressures their children. Maybe yours more than others. You still have to love them, you wouldn't be the great man you are today without them."

He hated to admit it but she was right.

"Didn't you go to college with Lisa?"

"Cuddy? She is younger than me, but was quite the wild child believe it or not. I have so much dirt on her it isn't funny."

"Spill it." She said with a grin.

"I can't tell you everything. One night when she was extremely drunk she got a tattoo of a flower on her ass. Probably still there." He laughed. "I spent many nights holding her hair back as she puked, and pulling her away from bad situations particularly with frat guys. She was my drinking buddy. I always admired the fact that she could hold her alcohol."

"So you were friends?"

"I guess. By the way, this conversation very happened. If you tell her I said anything, she'll enslave me in the Clinic for months."

"My lips are sealed. Did you ever have a relationship with her?"

"No, thank god."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

This time he was silent. _She just had to ask that, didn't she?_ It was just once while they were interning at Mount Sinai. House could lie to himself and say he didn't enjoy it but he did. He had never had actually feelings for her though. That is the reason why sex with his boss was nothing in comparison to sex with Cameron. He actually loved Cameron. Cuddy? Well let's not go there.

"Greg!"

"It was only sex. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Was this a recent event?"

"Decades ago. You're not jealous are you?"

"Of course not. What happened years ago was your business."

"You have no reason to be. Rest assured I enjoy your company in bed much more than hers."

"Good. Otherwise, you wouldn't get you present tomorrow."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Everyone has memories of Christmas morning from their child hood. Looking under the Christmas tree for presents. Hoping for your dream gift. Spending time with your family. It varies from person to person. The two doctors didn't have a Christmas tree or much decorations. It would be awkward for the two atheists. Still Cameron was determined to make this a Christmas to remember.

House woke up around ten to the smell of Chocolate Chip cookies. He threw on a newt-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. His inner child kicked into gear as he made his way as fast as he could to the kitchen. Cameron was wearing blank sweat pants with a plain grey t-shirt and her hair tied back as she fanned the cookies with her hands.

"How did you know I was a sucker for cookies?" He said in a very happy tone.

"I just know things. I thought I give you a treat." She said handing him a cookie. "They should be cool enough now."

He took a bite into a cookie. "These are really good. You are the best."

"It's kind of like a Christmas tradition for me. I spent many lonely Christmas mornings cooking. The only difference is now I am not lonely."' she said taking a bite into one herself.

"And you are not going to spend the whole morning cooking. I'll make sure of that." House ate one last cookie and then limped off into the hallway. When he came back his hands were full with gifts.

"You spoil me" Cameron said as she rattled the first small box.

"Like that rock on your finger is any indication" he scoffed.

She smiled as she opened the package. "A mini iPod! Greg you really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Now I can have my own iPod all to myself.."

"I love it, it's pink!" She said happily as she took it out of the package.

"Flip it over."

On the back, 'I love you' was engraved in small white letters. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too. You can be the sweetest thing, sometimes."

"Sometimes is the key word in that sentence."

00000000000000000000000000000

Cameron finished opening her gifts from him, which were mostly cute little t shirts. She was convinced that he didn't pick them out by himself. He probably paid Cuddy to go off to the mall an pick something out for her. At least he had good intentions.

"Don't think I forgot about you." She said handing him a small case.

"I was hoping you didn't." He tore off the wrapping paper which revealed a glasses case. He opened it up and sure enough inside there was a pair of sunglasses by some designer who's name he couldn't pronounce. "Nice!"

"That is part one of your gift."

"Part one? Where is part two?"

"Grab your jacket"

It wasn't that cold for a December day, but House and Cameron were still bundled up. The apartment building's lobby was completely empty other than their doorman, Bentley.

"You work holidays?" House asked.

"I live to serve." said the happy doorman.

Cameron handed him an envelope which held his holiday bonus as she walked outside

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron! Have a Merry Christmas." He said as he opened the door. It didn't take much long for House to notice his present as they stood in the parking lot. The truth was she didn't sell her car, she traded it in for his Christmas gift, a new metallic silver Mustang convertible. Of course the value of her old car and his present didn't match up, so she had to pay the difference. She would still have to make payments for a while. It was all worth it though. He had done so much for her. The price was marked down because of clearance and because most people don't buy a convertible in the winter. But House rarely ever blended in with the crowd, why should his car?

He was shocked. No words escaped his mouth as he just stared at the silver convertible with a giant red bow on top.

"Merry Christmas!" She said as she hugged him.

"Wow. Thank you. But how did you.. why did you..?"

"I love you. That's a good enough reason."

"You really went over board.

"You deserve it. All the things you have done for me, it was the least I could do." She said giving him the keys.

"There is only one thing we can do now."

"What is that?"

"Take a ride of course. There sin't that much snow on the ground" House said as he flung open the driver side door and sat inside. "I'll let you get shotgun."


	9. Hide and Seek

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter Nine:Hide and Seek**

_Author's Note: A really short chapter that ends very abruptly. I won't be updating for the rest of the week, so I thought I shoudl post something, to keep the fic alive. School is starting tomorrow and I made the varsity soccer team. I would rather be writing fics than running two miles a day, but which one is more worth while? Check for part two of this chappie soon._

* * *

"Wilson, this is our best hiding spot yet!" House proudly said as he watched the football game on his portable tv.

"We're in the office of Diagnostics." Wilson said rather confused.

"Exactly, right where I am supposed to be. Cuddy will never think to look here."

At that exact moment the door flung opened. But it was Cameron, Chase, and Foreman rather than the hospital administrator.

"How is the patient?" House asked.

"You have a patient and you are watching the football game?" Wilson said not that he expected anything less.

"Affirmative."

"You shouldn't of received a medical degree."

"And you shouldn't of got a haircut. Talk about-"

"-Dr. House" Foreman interrupted. "The treatment it working."

"Good. I am going to need one of you to monitor her for the time being." He said eyeing the three doctors. "Dr.Chase you are the lucky one to have that opportunity."

"Why do I always have to monitor the patients?"

"I could say because you need you are the one specializing in intensive care or some logical reason like that but I am just going to be honest and say it's because I don't like you."

Chase just stood there and rolled his eyes.

"Dr.Chase, did you not catch the sense of urgency in my voice? Go monitor the patient, stat. Page me if she is dying or something serious like that." House scoffed.

Without saying another word, Chase stomped out of the room. It wasn't like he actually wanted to stay in the room with all of them. He just wanted to for once, stick up to his boss. Make him look like the idiot for once. Chase would have his chance, one day. House after all was just a miserable cripple who just talked a lot of shit. _What was there to be afraid of? _After thinking about it for a while,Chase swallowed hard. _A lot. _

"You can't treat him like total shit all the time." Wilson reminded his friend.

"Who are you, my mother?" House scoffed.

Cameron sat right down next to her fiancé. "Stop being so defensive."

"It's not that easy." He replied.

"Yea, first you have to actually trust that not all of man kind is out to get you". Foreman said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the rest of the doctors. Unlike Chase, he wasn't afraid of House.

"Dr. Foreman would you like to join Dr Chase?" House growled.

"No thank you. Who is winning?"

"It's the Patriots vs. the Jets, who do you think dip shit?"

"I think the Patriots."

"Wow, you aren't as dumb as I thought you were."

"I actually follow sports believe it or not."

"Then maybe if you spent less time watching sports and more time practicing medicine you would be a better doctor."

"And maybe if you spent less time obsessing over Cameron, you too would be a better doctor."

"You just got served." Wilson laughed.

"Just because he is black doesn't mean you actual can say that Wilson."

"That's true." Foreman laughed.

"Uh, oh. Everyone's favorite hospital administrator is walking down the hallway." House said peeking through the closed blinds. "I didn't do any of my clinic hours this week, so we have to hide."

"We?" Wilson said.

"Yes. If you all just sit there, I guarantee one of you will rat me out. We need a good hiding spot, fast."

"Under the table?" Foreman said.

"If I go under I will never come back up.You know, this cane isn't just a fashion accessory; even though it really brings out my eyes. Last time I checked I was a cripple." House said as he waved his cane in the air. His eyes wandered the room looking for the perfect spot to hide. "Ah, ha. The closet."

"I can't believe we are doing this." Cameron said as she followed her limping lover into the closet. Wilson and Foreman reluctantly accompanied them.

When Cuddy walked into the what seemed to be empty Diagnostic office she knew something was suspicious. She knew they were hiding. Call it intuition or just a lucky hunch. She wasn't feeling well all morning and had no time for this nonsense. Cuddy paced the perimeter of the office looking for a clue to support her theory.. _House just had to be here. _A smile swept across her face as she spotted the steaming coffee cup sitting on the table. She checked all the large drawers and cabinets. Then she swung the closet door open revealing four surprised doctors.

"Hmm.. this isn't the clinic. What was I thinking?" House said with an innocent grin on his guilty face.

"You are hiding in a closet." Cuddy said in disbelief. Did she really hire these people?

"I took a wrong left on the way to the clinic and got lost." House said trying to cover his tracks.

"Uh, huh. And why are the other three with you?"

"Cameron was um, grabbing some scapels just in case we had to do an emergency trachea on someone. It's always good to be prepared. God knows what the other two were doing. Possibly checking each other for testicular-"

"-Dr.House. Just stop talking." Cuddy interrupted just in time. "I want you in the clinic, right now. As for the rest of you, go check on your patients."

"You don't look so good Cuddy. You have a stomach ache? Maybe you should go home." House said in what seemed to be a concerned tone of voice.

"Who is going to run the hospital?" She replied.

"I think I would be a great candidate." House said proudly.

"Not in a million years. Get back to work, all of you."

House muttered something but other than that, all four doctors walked out of the room peacefully.

"Actually Dr.Cameron, I need your help." Cuddy said following them out the door. Cameron nodded and then followed Cuddy to her office.


	10. Trust

**"Rules of Engagement"**

**Chapter Ten: Trust**

_Author_ _Note:I am glad you guys thought the laugh chapter was funny. this chapter is a little different though. I have a really funny chapter in the works as well as a really dramatic one, so stay tunned._

* * *

"I think I'm pregnant," muttered Cuddy to her friend in the privacy of her office. "I've been feeling like crap for the last few days, plus I'm late."

Cameron could tell by the tone in her voice that she was scared. She just put a hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It'll be fine. If you're pregnant, then who's the father? Luke?"

Cuddy nodded softly in response.

"Aren't you on birth control?"

"I was. For a while. I had some nasty side effects so I switched to that morning after pill. The funny thing about the morning-after pill, though, is you have to remember to _take_ it in the morning."

"You forgot?"

She closed her eyes. She wanted to cry--_needed_ to cry—so she could let all the emotions bundled up inside of her out. But she just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Lisa, listen. If Luke really loves you, he'll understand."

"He isn't the problem. Luke _wants_ children. I don't. I have no time on my hands, running this hospital. How good of a mother would I be? Who would take care of him or her? I don't want to shove my kid with some nanny its whole life. But I don't want to give up the baby either."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You'd be a wonderful mother. You're smart, understanding, confident, and a lot more. You will get everything figured out in time. First, though, you should take a pregnancy test. Don't get ahead of yourself. It could be nothing."

"I can't just go up to the pharmacist and ask for a pregnancy test. The other doctors will think—"

"They'll find out sooner or later. But if you're that worried, just say it's for a patient."

"Unless you forgot, we usually run tests in the lab for patients. We don't hand out pregnancy tests like candy."

"Well, I can draw some blood and-"

"-I'd rather not. I'm not the biggest fan of needles."

"Then being a doctor wasn't the best career choice."

Cuddy gave her a blank stare. Now wasn't the best time to joke around.

Cameron took a deep breath, "I'll get it for you."

"You really don't have to. That would start an enormous amount of gossip if anyone saw you. Since you and House are so publicly dating."

"What is this, high school? You're my friend, and friends do things for each other. I'll meet you in the ladies room in twenty minutes."

* * *

House was on his way to the pharmacy for a much-needed Vicodin refill when he spotted Cameron. He watched from across the hall in confusion as his fiancé took two boxes from the pharmacist. Not just any two boxes, either. They were pregnancy tests.

His blood pressure began to rise and he started to perspire. He felt like he was going to faint._ Was she? What about the pills? Did she get off of them? What are we going to do? _Looking over both shoulders he was lucky to find that no other doctors were in the hallway to see what he was seeing. He couldn't believe it. Fear suddenly turned into rage. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you...? How could you? " He asked in a stressed out tone of voice.

Her face turned bright red as she met him eye to eye. "No, no. Greg, they're not for me."

"Who are they for then? A patient?"

"No. I can't tell you who."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you."

"You've been known to tell a few lies in your day. I know you really want a family and everything but I clearly told you that I want to wait."

"And I am waiting! These aren't for me. You have to trust me, Greg."

He stared into her eyes. The eyes never lie. They tell the truth. And he could always find it. He looked into her green eyes. She glared right back at him.

"Listen. I am not pregnant. I am actually menstruating right now. You're a doctor, you should know that means I can't possibly be pregnant."

Her eyes were full of fear. Fear that he would be mad at her. Fear that he wouldn't trust her. House wasn't big on trusting another human being. His heart hadn't been broken many times, but when it had happened, it shattered. He didn't want this to be one of those times, so he figured the best thing to do would be to walk away, which he did. He just turned around and limped off to his office to think.

Cameron felt a sharp stab in her heart. Did he still not trust her? After all that they had been through? She just wished that he could forget about what Stacy did to him. Not all women were like her. Cameron definitely wasn't; she was convinced she could never leave him. The only thing that came out of his mouth on their first date that was the least bit true was that she did _need_ him. But he reasons for that were completely opposite from those that he had given. He couldn't be fixed. He was himself. And she liked that. She wanted more than anything to chase after him, but she remembered that Cuddy was waiting for her in the bathroom. Cameron took a deep breath and walked the other direction.

* * *

He had spent the last two hours sitting in his office, staring out the window. House knew that she was telling the truth; that wasn't what bothered him. When he looked into her eyes, he saw fear. And _that _bothered him. Was she afraid of him? After all that they had been through? He would _never_ intend to hurt her, so why was she afraid? Granted, most people were afraid of him. He was a tall, extremely intelligent man with a very sharp tongue, armed with a cane. Wouldn't you be a _little_ tense around him? But Cameron was different…

"Greg?" He heard a familiar voice say from the doorway of his office. He slowly spun his chair around and stared at her without the slightest hint of emotion on his face.

"I'm not lying," she said.

"Well, I'm not ready to be a father. I thought I could trust you to stay on the pills."

"I'm still on the pills, and I will be until we are both ready. You can trust me. You have to."

"I do trust you."

"You seem mad."

"Well, you scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? I was more embarrassed than anything else."

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Out of curiosity, who were the tests for?" He asked, changing the subject before things could get mushy.

"I can't tell you that. I promised her that I wouldn't tell until she got things sorted out."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"No," she snapped right back.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No."

"Interesting. She isn't a patient. Does she work in the hospital?"

"Drop it!"

House jut had to know. He was after all, the most curious man on the planet. A female staff member who has probably been suffering from morning sickness._ Cuddy! _After catching them in the closet, she asked Cameron for _help_. Knowing his boss the way he did, he knew she was probably on the verge of a breakdown and needed a friend to talk to.

"What did you do in Cuddy's office today? Flip through Babies-R-Us Magazines looking for cute baby clothes?"

Nothing could get past him, could it? "None of your business. Come on, our shift is over. Let's go home."

"You're changing the subject."

"That's your department, if I'm not mistaken."

"Nice comeback. So tell me, were the tests positive? Is my buddy Cuddy going to have a little bundle of joy?"

Cameron walked into the diagnostics office to grab her things without saying a word. Cuddy trusted her not to say anything, so she wasn't. House had guessed it all by himself, without any help from her. That was the downside to being involved with a genius; sometimes they figure things out without you wanting them to.


	11. Mistake

**"Rules of Engagment"**

**Chapter Eleven- Mistakes.**

i·ron·ic: (adj) Poignantly contrary to what was expected or intended.

* * *

_People, _

_Sometimes they don't mean a thing _

_They move right through me_

_Just like my breath_

_But sometimes I think of you_

_And I just wanted you to know_

_My old friend... _

_I swear I never meant for this..._

* * *

House was being overwhelmed by his own thoughts. It was a huge mistake, he knew that. _Thirty percent of all dads out there don't realize they're raising someone else's kid. _He had said it himself. Why couldn't he just let it go? It wasn't humanly possible that's why. What he had done was a huge mistake. 

It was more than just a mistake. How he could ever do such a thing was beyond him. It was just one night. She stopped by to get him to sign some papers for the hospital. He invited her in. Cameron was out shopping so they were alone. He had more than a few drinks. House signed the papers for her but it didn't end there. He didn't know what had gotten into his drunken self.

House hated himself.

* * *

_Sometimes I forget I'm still awake_

_and I fuck up..._

* * *

Cameron. They were going to be married. He never wanted her to know about what happened. That would hurt her too much. How could he live with himself? He never wanted it to happen in the first place. He wished he could go back in time and simply close the door on Cuddy's face. If only time was not a fixed construct. 

The sense of guilt inside his brain suddenly exploded out with great force like water running downstream. He just sat in his arm chair as tears began to heavily streaming down his face.

When he first found out Cuddy was pregnant he didn't think about who the father was. After using his medical knowledge and basic concept of time, he realized that it could be himself. If she was on the pill he wouldn't have this problem but he would still have the guilt.

He had confronted her. Cuddy was terribly upset. How could she do that to her best friend? Sleeping with your friend's fiancé isn't highly looked upon in most cultures. In her mind it was all his fault. In his mind it was all her fault. If she hadn't kissed him. If he hadn't deepened it. At the time he was thinking about Cameron. He had an incredible urge to stop. But he didn't.

Cuddy thought it would be best if they took a paternity test for some closure. He didn't want to but Cuddy didn't care what he thought. After all, she didn't want to live out the rest of her life wondering who the father of the child was. The test results came back positive, but they weren't the first to know. Why didn't they put themselves under false names? Butthen again why did they sleep together in the first place?

* * *

_My old friend..._

_I swear I never meant for this_

_I never meant... _

* * *

Cameron had been in the lab testing their current patients blood when the lab results printed out. She almost fainted when she read the results. She was feeling angry, surprised, hurt, heartbroken, and many other emotions at the same time. 

He could remember it very clearly: when he found her in the lab she was hysterical. When she saw him she immediately started to yell. The whole hospital could hear her very clearly yet House didn't try to stop her. He didn't care to. She ahd all the reason to in the world to be angry. All he could bring himself to say was a very sincere "I'm sorry". Cameron didn't accept it, instead she continued screaming at him. About how he was the biggest bastard in the world and how he had just ruined everything they once had.

* * *

_Don't look at me that way_

_It was an honest mistake _

* * *

Just like he had done to her heart, she threw her engagement ring onto the floor. Then she ran down the hall, out the door, and into the parking lot. She drove her car back to their apartment. After ripping up all the pictures of herself with him she could find, she gathered up a few of her personal items in a suitcase. At that moment she never wanted to see House, Cuddy, the hospital, Chase, Foreman, Stacy, or Wilson again. Broken heart and all, Cameron hopped in her car and drove off. Just like Stacy, Cameron left House but this time it was entirely his fault. Cameron was steadfast on the fact that she could never look him in the eye again, let alone marry him. 

He had left exactly forty four messages on her cell phone. Not one of which was returned. When he had called her parents they had refused to talk to him. Which meant she was probably staying with them.

House wasted away the rest of the week weeping. He did not show up to work. He barely even ate. He absolutely hated himself. Cameron didn't deserve him. She never did. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. And he ruined it. He thought of himself as a terrible person. Wilson, Cuddy, and even Foreman each showed up to his apartment but he didn't let any of them in. He just sat in his empty apartment staring at the pictures she tore in rare. Remembering what once was.

* * *

_Don't look at me that way_

_It was an honest mistake_

_An honest mistake..._

* * *

Cameron wasted away the rest of the week crying as well. She locked herself in her old childhood room and wept. She hated him. House promised her that he would never hurt her. He had slept with her best friend. To top it all off, he made Cuddy pregnant. She hated her too. Why did this happen? Cameron tried to find a reason but she came up with nothing. Flashbacks about how happy they were replayed in her mind. She told herself that she hated him, but the truth was she still cared about that bastard. 

One week turned into two. House became dangerously depressed. He had impregnated his fiancé's best friend and in the process lost the love of his life. He was feeling deeper emotions than what he had felt when he lost Stacy. What he had with Cameron was real. The thought of having an unwanted child with someone other than his Cameron was devastating. Losing Cameron all together was completely unbearable. He grew so close to her that he couldn't function with out her.

Little did House know but hundreds of miles away in Michigan Cameron was feeling the same way. She coudn't function without him.

It was Friday, which meant he had lived three weeks without his dear Cameron. The messages on his machine piled up. Cuddy called him about hundred times to tell him that she was aborting the baby and how sorry she was. Wilson called about a thousand times, looking for any response from his friend. He even showed up at House's apartment and tried to breakdown the door. Foreman and Chase also called but nothing from Cameron.

As they days went on, he hated himself even more. He had ran out of Vicodin so his leg began to hurt almost as much as his heart: a lot. As strong as the pain was, he couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital and get another prescription. So he ordered a bottle from the Internet. One bottle was all it was going to take to finish the job. He needed to end the pain. He just couldn't live with what he had done.

After a lot of thinking, Cameron had realized she could never live with herself unless she went back there and talked things out with him. At times she hated him and at times she loved him like she once did. It had been a mistake. A very bad mistake, but a mistake none the less. She would never be able to forgive him, but she could always try. Her parents strongly urged her not to go but she didn't listen. She just walked right out the door.

He remembered their first official date. How terribly wrong it went, mainly because he refused to open up to her. He thought it could never work. Well, he was wrong. Everything changed that March night. She fell on top of him and they shared in their first kiss. He fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. It was mutual. It was perfect. After that their relationship developed. Everything was perfect even though they had some hardships, they always got through it. It is amazing how a single mistake could ruin such perfect relationship. He had loved her more than life itself and without her, there was no life.

* * *

_My old friend..._

_I swear I never meant for this_

_I never meant... _

* * *

She unlocked the door of their apartment. Awkwardly, she walked in. Only a single dim light lit the living room which was left in the same condition as she had left it. She walked over to his treasured piano and pressed down on a single key. It was out of tune. 

"Greg!" She called into he emptiness of the apartment.

No answer.

"Greg!" Cameron yelled again. She walked then walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator which was empty. He hadn't been eating. With a frown on her face she closed the door. She then looked at the answering machine. '55 messages' it read in bold letters. Her stomach then dropped.

"Gregory House!" She cried. Cameron stormed off into the bedroom. The bed was unmade and clothes were all over the floor which was a reassuring sign that he was still here. She turned around and opened the door to the bathroom where she found him along with a finished bottle of Vicodin.

Cameron shook him violently but he didn't respond.

She was too late.

**THE END**

* * *

_Author's Note: I am truely a terrible person. When I first started writing this fiction I wanted to make it_ _revolutionary.I wanted to write something different. The end of summer has passed. AP classes and Varsity soccer practice has begun. I have no time..._

_But that is not thereason I ended it like that. Little do you know I have been planning this for weeks. I was going to waituntil a few more chapters though.I would like to say thank you to all those who read and/or reviewed! You guys were such an inspiration! This probably be my last fic for a while, but I invite you to keep in touch. My email is would never want this to happen in the show, trust me. I love House! I would never want a Cameron/House relationship anyway. I hope you all enjoy the second season!_

_And I leave you with the last words House said to Cameron:_

_"I'm Sorry" for ending it. _

_Credit: lyrics by the Bravery - Honest Mistake_


	12. AUTHOR LETTER

**AUTHOR LETTER**

September 12, 2005

Dear my many perplexed readers,

As I quoted at the beginning of chapter from Webster's Dictionary "i·ron·ic: (adj) Poignantly contrary to what was expected or intended" If one doesn't agree that this is evident as the ending of the story, then one is not in their right mind. Life my friends if you haven't already discovered, takes many twists and turns. If we are lucky, these changes are for the good. But many of us are not blessed with this luck and unfortunately at times life (sorry for the lack of a better term) sucks. As a writer, I graciously admit the ending sucked. Yes indeed it was abrupt and disturbing. But the whole saga was very paradisaical and euphoric. Balance is an important factor an author should consider when writing a story. I did this, but I did not smooth the transition. I am sorry. I wish I had the time to do things the proper way.Those of you who write fictions seriously will agree with me that it takes a very long time to write a single chapter. More than a few days for myself. Now that the summer is over, I do not have the time. It would take me an _extremely_ long time to update. If I did not end it immediately, that wouldn't be fair to you, the loyal readers. Being in all advanced courses has caused me to be overwhelmed with homework and studying. I also have soccer practice every day, including weekends. My social life and the occasional computer and tv time is squeezed in between along with breathing, eating, and showering. My life is extremely stressful at the moment. This is not an excuse for my mediocre writing at the end, more of clarification why. I am also not a HouseCameron fan, I am sorry to say. Just like most of my story, it is unrealistic. That doesn't mean I am not happy with "It Doesn't Hurt to Love" and "Rules of Engagement". I grew immensely as a writer. I would like to that you all for reading and supporting them. I can't tell you how happy it made me to read your reviews (most of the time). At the time I am writing this letter, 24,536 people have read my stories. That number is both flattering and astonishing. I can't tell you how thankful I am.

The only negative thing I have to comment on is how I received so many reviews the last chapter. They were unproportional to the reviews the other chapters got. You all were so eager to say how it was "Evil! EVIL! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil Evil!" and "it just wouldn't happen in the world you have created. Not a chance in hell." and "God I don't like it now cause I hate the ending". May I ask if you enjoyed the other chapters so much, then why didn't you review. It is a lot easier to offend and person than it is to compliment them. If you guys were such avid fans of my fic, you would of shown more support. I take the time to write the stories, so why is it so hard for you to spend five seconds to review? I can not stress how important it is for fiction writers to get encouragement. Please take the time to comment on my fellow writers' stories.

I love House. He is the cutest thing on the planet. I am probably one of the most avid fans you can find. I have every episode downloaded and on dvd. I have every public appearance made by the members of the cast saved on YSI. My House graphics folders has over 203 entries. Thus proving, I would never like to see him killed off. It just seemed a logical way to end it.

I can't stress enough, how sorry I am. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers! You all mean the world to me. There is a slight possibility of me writing more fics so add me under your author alerts. Please feel free to contact me. My email is and my Aim is FunbagsMD.

Love,

Brittany

aka SincerelyJuicy

PS: Please enjoy season two! I Know I will!


End file.
